TodoDeku Month Drabbles
by phayte1978
Summary: So found this fun prompt in Twitter for this NSFW TDDK Month - These chapters will not go together, and the Chapter Title will be the daily prompt!
1. Chapter 1

_**P**_**_l_**_**ease note- these will be drabbles done throughout the month- they will not go together. Ill try to add the prompt at the top of the Chapter here. **_

**Chapter 1: First Time **

Gasping for air, Midoriya's hands grasped at the bare skin touching his own. Sweat between their bodies built as each continued to gasp and lick at the other's skin.

This was new to them both, neither ever being with anyone, trying everything with each other. Usually their evenings were spent studying and kissing- though tonight there was a fire burning between them and Midoriya found he did not want to stop. Everything about Todoroki was calling to him- his touch, his smell, his body. One side of his body ice cold, the other scolding hot. When pressed against his skin, Midoriya was gasping and squirming.

"Hah!" Midoriya moaned as hands started to pull at his shorts, sliding them down his legs. Trying to breathe and stare at the image before him, made his head spin. Laid out on the bed, now naked- Midoriya sat up, grabbing at Todoroki's shorts. He wanted more skin touching.

"Are you sure?" Todoroki asked.

He had never been more sure than he was right now. Nodding, Midoriya grabbed at Todoroki's shoulders, longing to feel their naked flash pressed together. Both moaning from the contact as their cocks brushed together. "Hah!" Midoriya moaned, closing his eyes as he allowed the sensations of it to wash over him.

This was sex. This is what sex was.

Todoroki continued to trail kisses down his neck, sucking lightly at his collarbone. Midoriya's hands moving down his back, feeling as the muscles moved beneath his palm.

"We don't have to…" Todoroki trailed, his mouth moving to capture one of Midoriya's nipples in his mouth.

Why would he want to stop? Midoriya knew his body was aflame, and by the feel of how hard Todoroki was- he was too. He wanted more- so much more.

"Please… Shouto…" Midoriya moaned, taking Todoroki's face in his hands, pulling him up for a kiss. Their tongues meeting, swirling against the other. He could feel as Todoroki gently sucked the air from his lungs, making his gasp for air. Opening his eyes, Midoriya smiled at the beautiful face staring back at him. Running a hand down Todoroki's face- he knew he wanted everything he could with this man. A quick nod and Todoroki's hands were moving all over his body. The sensations taking over, making Midoriya arch his back.

"You are so warm," Todoroki whispered, his mouth never leaving Midoriya's skin.

Midoriya found him to be gentle, almost too gentle. Even as his body was stretched- it still was not enough. Crying out, Midoriya was pressing back into Todoroki's hand- he needed more. Though the more Todoroki stretched him, the more his cock leaked onto his lower abdomen. It was uncomfortable, but there was a comfort in knowing that it was Todoroki who was doing it. Both of them breathing heavy, and when Todoroki curled his fingers, Midoriya swore the room swam in stars. Yelling, Midoriya felt the tears swimming in his eyes. His body was feeling things he had never felt before.

"Shouto…" he begged.

A hum, then Todoroki was kissing his way back up Midoriya's body, capturing his mouth with his own. Midoriya allowed the neediness of the situation to take him over. Whining and wrapping his legs around Todoroki, he wanted it so badly.

"If you turn over… it'll be easier," Todoroki said.

Reaching out, Midoriya ran a hand down Todoroki's face. "But I can't see you that way."

"I don't want to hurt you," Todoroki whispered, pressing his lips back to Midoriya's.

"You won't," Midoriya said.

Shaking his head, Todoroki pulled back, looking down at Midoriya's flushed body- his cock so hard and red where he was close to cumming. "Turn over."

A whine, but Midoriya did. Lifting up to his knees, he buried his head into the blankets on the bed. He felt so exposed, so open. He felt his cheeks flashing in a flush not from arousal this time. Hands moving over his hips, then lips were pressed to his shoulders. The moment he felt Todoroki slide his cock between his ass cheeks and Midoriya let out the breath he was holding. He wanted this so badly.

The press on his rim and Midoriya held his breath- waiting.

"Relax," Todoroki said, rubbing his hands down his lower back to his hips.

Nodding his head into the blankets, Midoriya took a deep breath and waited. The pressure built as he felt the head of Todoroki's cock press against him. The moment he pressed in, Midoriya hissed out from the burning. It didn't hurt necessarily, he was thankful Todoroki took that time preparing him.

"Oh… Izuku," Todoroki breathed, "You feel… so…"

"Hah!" Midoriya breathed as Todoroki slowly continued to press in. He would press a bit, then pull back and press a bit more. He felt so full, though he knew Todoroki was not fully in. Heat built up inside of him and he knew that heat was Todoroki. Reaching under him, Midoriya stroked at his own cock, feeling the pressure only build more.

"Almost…" Todoroki breathed, leaning down to kiss at his shoulders. "You feel so amazing, Izuku."

"Hah!" Midoriya moaned. He was so overwhelmed with sensation. Todoroki's body warm and ice cold, his cock burning hot inside of him. The moment he felt Todoroki's hip flush with his bottom, the both moaned softly.

Stroking himself more, he moaned as Todoroki continued to pull out and push back in. Turning his head into the blankets, Midoriya moaned his name- chanting it over and over. The build up of it all had him spilling all over his hands, tightening around Todoroki. It was almost over as soon as it started. The moment Midoriya's orgasm hit him, he tightened against Todoroki's cock- rushing his release.

Falling to the blankets, Midoriya's head was spinning. Warmth wrapping around him as he turned, curling into Todoroki. Their skin covered in sweat, their hearts slamming in their chest and a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You did so good," Todoroki whispered, brushing his hair off his forehead, kissing him once more. Gasping for air, Midoriya held him tightly, allowing the warmth from his body to radiate around him. Smiling to himself, Midoriya couldn't have imagined his first time with anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shibari for Day's Two Prompt.**

The bright red of the robe glowed against Todoroki's skin. He was almost done, and didn't want to fully look til he was completely finished- with what Midoriya considered his masterpiece. He loved how patient and how into it all Todoroki had gotten. Midoriya had also gotten a lot better at roping and knotting- making intricate designs of the ropes and loops around Todoroki's body, restraining him, making him beautiful.

"Almost done," Midoriya breathed.

"You've gotten really good at this," Todoroki said.

"It's not too tight… is it?" he asked.

A grunt that meant he was fine and Midoriya smiled. One last knot between Todoroki's shoulder blades and he could gaze on his art.

This time, he had Todoroki bound with his hands almost in a pray in front of him- tight to his chest as he knelt with his legs bound. Running a finger over the rope across Todoorki's shoulder blades and Midoriya pressed a kiss to his skin. Staring down, the way the ropes where perfectly aligned down his back, the knots for once lining up- made Midoriya smile. He had a single rope that drew up between Todoroki's ass cheeks- the bright red screaming against milky white flesh.

"So beautiful," Midoriya breathed, tugging a bit at the rope between Todoroki's cheeks.

A gasp and Midoriya could see where Todoroki's head had fallen down, his hair covering his eyes. Moving around to face Todoroki- he noticed the clear arousal.

"Someone is enjoying this," Midoriya giggled, running his fingers over the rope, unable to stop staring at what he had created with it. There was also the power in know Todoroki was completely at his will like this.

A finger under Todoroki's chin, then Midoriya kissing him. To him- Todoroki was already perfect, and with him being his muse- even better. There was something about wrapping up this massive force of power- making him vulnerable that turned Midoriya on.

"You're hard," Midoriya whispered against Todoroki's lips, his hand reaching to grab him. A mangled moan and Todoroki's head fell back down. He knew Todoroki had no mobility in the way he was bond up. Stroking his hand over Todoroki's swollen cock, Midoriya felt the way it quickly leaked into his hand. "And you're so wet," Midoriya said before pressing his mouth against his.

A moan that Midoriya swallowed from Todoroki as his tongue dipped into his mouth. There was a heat coming off Todoroki the more his hands stroked and twisted his cock. Pulling back, Midoriya smiled as he watched Todoroki chase his mouth- his bottom lip pouting just the slightest.

"You are perfect," Midoriya whispered, twisting his wrist so his hand pulled at Todoorki's foreskin, causing another moan to escape swollen lips. "My perfect, tied up doll."

The milky white skin turning a flush of pink as Midoriya's eyes drank in the sight in front of him. There were times Todoroki would tense against the rope- the way it tightened around him, pressing into his skin. He knew faint marks would be left afterwards and he could not wait to unwrap this perfect little package.

"I'll untie you once you cum," Midoriya said, his hand never stopping, his other hand moving down to cup Todoroki's balls, rolling them in his palm.

The littlest bit of give in the rope did allow for Todoroki's head to fall on his shoulder. Midoriya gasped at the sight of the bright red rope biting into his skin from this angle. If Todoroki would relax, he would be more comfortable.

Of course the more he stroked him, the more tense he became.

"Perfect, you are perfect," Midoriya repeated, listening to the heavy breathing in his ear. Another stroke and a moan escaped Todoroki's lips as did his name. He knew he was getting close. "I'll untie you if you cum for me," he whispered, "I want to see where the ropes mark your skin and kiss each spot."

Another strangled moan and Todoorki's body started to ice over. Cooing and kissing at Todoorki's temple, Midoriya knew he was almost there. "Warm your body," Midoriya whispered, "Don't burn the ropes."

Gasping as Todoroki fought to breathe and Midoriya never stopped stroking his cock, feeling the way it pulsed in his palm. "...Izuku," Todoroki gasped.

Another kiss to his temple then Todoroki cried out, his body shaking as he released all over Midoriya's hands. Continuing to stroke him, wanting every drop, Midoriya covered his mouth with his own.

"Let's get you untied now," Midoriya spoke against his mouth. "I did promise to kiss all the marks it left."

A small sigh and Todoroki smiled at him. "Yes, please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Handcuffs were the prompt for today! Enjoy!**

Chapter Text

"Don't even think about using your damn quirk!" Todoroki growled.

"You're not playing fair!" Midoriya whined.

"I never said I would," Todoroki breathed- right over Midoriya's face. Their mouths were so close, and if Midoriya tried- they would be kissing.

A growl and Midoriya's body bowed- his hands cuffed behind him, between the opening of the chair. Todoroki had him right where he wanted him.

He could do as he wanted to Midoriya like this- whatever he wanted. Hands on Midoriya's thighs, feeling how they trembled just the slightest, and Todoroki smirked. Sinking his fingers into the soft flesh, feeling the muscles tense under his palm- made him wonder if Midoriya would play by the rules.

"You going to be a good boy?" Todoroki asked, his breath still dancing over Midoriya's face while he leaned over him. Large green eyes growing dark while Midoriya nodded. "Good."

Moving his hands higher, Todoroki didn't touch Midoriya where he wanted him too. Instead, he massaged at his hip bones, watching as his cock started to swell in his shorts.

"So fast to react to me," he said, making his one hand ice cold and pressing over Midoriya's crotch, hearing him hiss out.

"No fair!" Midoriya whined, "You won't let me use my quirk."

Todoroki smirked. This was not about fairness- this was about taking control. Midoriya had teased him last night, leaving him hard as he snuck out his room. It was not that Todoroki was mad- he was annoyed yes, but he could never really be mad at Midoriya. "Payback," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss, then pulling away right before their lips touched. He liked how Midoriya whined and chased after his mouth.

"But I already said-!" Midoriya yelped but stopped. The ice cold hand on his crotch changed. Removing his hand, placing his other- much warmer hand over his crotch, and Todoroki was palming him. The whine quickly turning to a moan as Midoriya's head fell back and his back arched.

"Maybe I should have cuffed you to the bed," Todoroki said, "more I can do with you there."

His hand palming him harder- this wasn't about wanting to fuck Midoriya, they had done that many times over. This was over him letting Midoriya know who was in charge at this moment. He was sure Midoriya had soaked his briefs by this point, knowing how wet he got when aroused. Kissing the side of his neck, Todoroki stood up fully, removing his hand.

A gasp and Midoriya's eyes grew large staring at him. A smirk and Todoroki went over to his bed, kicking his feet up as he grabbed a book.

"What the fuck?" Midoriya cried.

Holding up a finger, he pretending to keep reading, once he turned the page, he lowered the book and gave Midoriya a questioning look.

"Shouto!" Midoriya yelled.

Raising the book back up, there was no way Todoroki was actually reading, he just needed it to seem like he was. He heard Midoriya call his name out again, and had to wonder just how long Midoriya would endure this- or how long he could keep up his composure.

Another page turned and he could hear the sound from Midoriya had gone from angry to sad. He didn't want to crack just yet- but he also couldn't take those whimpers. That was his weakness. Setting the book down, he walked over where Midoriya was a put his hand under his chin.

"You going to behave now?" he asked.

A nod of Midoriya's head, his eyes so wide as they stared up at him. Undoing his pants- Todoroki gave Midoriya a questioning look. "Care to finish what you didn't last night?"

"Just undo my hands…" Midoriya whined.

Shaking his head, Todoroki pulled his cock out- still half soft as he stroked it in plain view. Midoriya hadn't said their safe word, so he was still good. A couple strokes while watching Midoriya try to fight it was all it took to get him hard. "Open your mouth."

Which Midoriya did. Still holding the shaft of his cock, he pressed his cock to the back of Midoriya's mouth, feeling it constrict around him. A soft moan and he pulled it back out. "More," he said, pushing it back into his mouth. "Now suck."

There was a weird power in this- having Midoriya cuffed to the chair, thrusting his cock gently into his mouth. Running a hand through Midoriya's hair, pushing it back, he could watch as he bobbed his head on his cock.

It was erotic as hell and Todoroki was getting closer and closer the more he saw the way Midoriya's shoulders struggle against the cuffs his hands were in- leaving him bond to the chair. He knew Midoriya wanted to reach out and touch him, but only his mouth had access to his body.

"Yes… so good," Todoroki said, feeling his orgasm rushing at him. His hands grabbing Midoriya's hair, pushing his cock to the point that Midoriya gagged a bit and he found himself releasing. His body shook while his eyes closed. He never thought he was going to stop. Even with the muffled whines coming from under him, though he just wanted to collapse.

Taking a deep breath, his body was humming- Todoroki looked down. Pulling his softening cock from Midoriya's mouth, tears stained his cheeks while drool and cum covered his chin.

"Good boys swallow," Todoroki said, a finger under Midoriya's chin, closing his mouth and waiting for him to swallow. Once he did, Todoroki stepped over to his sink, grabbing a cloth and wetting it. Coming back where Midoriya's head was hanging, he lifted his head, and gently cleaned his face. "So good," he whispered, bending to place a small kiss on his lips.

Midoriya sighed softly at the contact. Taking a second, Todoroki got the key and undid the cuffs. Scooping up Midoriya, he carried him over to the bed where he placed Midoriya in his lap, massaging his wrist and kissing the faint marks left from the cuffs. This wasn't something they always did, but it was something he would want to do again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

**Day Four Prompt - Quirk Play. - Spanking in this drabble!**

A deep breath and Midoriya ran his hand over the pale skin draped on his lap. How could he not? Todoroki had such flawless skin, and the rise of the globe of his bottom was mesmerizing. He couldn't stop staring at the pale flesh before him.

He could spend hours just rubbing and squeezing Todoroki's ass, and he definitely was not rushing this. Flattening his palm over one cheek, his scarred hand pressed against skin so beautiful- the contrast took his breath away. A content sigh escaped his mouth as he continued to rub and massage Todoroki's bottom.

"...Izuku," Todoroki breathed, his head turned on the bed next to him, and the way his eyes closed with his mouth never fully closing.

"I know… I know," Midoriya whispered.

He hated to mark this perfect skin, but he also loved to see it marked. It pulled at him. Another swipe of his palm over the skin, watching as the goosebumps formed. Midoriya smiled. Here he was, still in his UA gym clothes, and he had Shouto Todoroki naked across his lap.

Raising his hand, Midoriya took a deep breath and slapped his hand down on the round cheek in his lap. The way his hand molded to the flesh and then the way Todoroki's cheek bounced when he removed his hand away had them both gasp.

It was only a few seconds and he saw the hand print blooming. Seeing the redness blossom and practically glow on Todoroki's bottom and he felt that stirring inside. He felt that pull inside of him as Todoroki took a deep breath in his lap.

"Izuku!" Todoroki whined.

It was so cute, seeing him squirm and whine like this in his lap. The all composed, always keeping his cool Todoroki- letting it all out. Midoriya loved the whine, he loved the squirming and feeling Todoroki grow hard against his leg.

Slapping his hand down again, on the same cheek- Midoriya wanted the bounce again while Todoroki turned his face into the blankets on the bed and breathed heavy.

It was so red. The skin on the one side so much redder than the pale white flesh on the other. That contrast made Midoriya even shift a little. Another slap, quickly followed by another, still on the same cheek- and Todoroki moaned deep into the blankets, his hands grabbing for what he could. The way Todoroki's muscles clenched on his back and legs, and that cheek turning a brighter red.

The feeling of Todoroki's cock fully hard against his leg, more squirming and all he wanted to do was roll him over and kiss him deeply. Taking a moment, Midoriya rubbed over the red cheek, feeling the warmth from the strikes under his palm.

"Still ok?" Midoriya asked.

A gasp and Todoroki whispered, "Yes."

Raising his hand, he went to slap again, and felt the sting on his palm this time. He was favoring one cheek and not switching over. The difference between them hypnotised him so much. A long moan and Todoroki was trying to grind his hips into whatever friction he could manage. It was cute seeing him needy and hearing him let go.

"...more," Todoroki gasped.

His hand slapped again, and stayed put this time. Squeezing and feeling that heat. The more Todoroki squirmed, the harder he was getting. Taking an arm and placing over his lower back, Midoriya held him still- being met with a whimper.

"Hold still," he said.

Another slap and he still had not touched the cheek furthest from him. This time he slapped on the lower part of the cheek closest to him. The skin still white, and cool under his palm.

"Hah!" Todoroki called out, his face turned. Midoriya could see how tight his eyes were shut and his mouth open gasping for air. "Harder," he breathed.

"But-"

"-we talked about this!" Todoroki growled.

Taking a deep breath, Midoriya nodded his head-more so to himself than to Todoroki. Lifting his arm, he allowed his quirk to just go to one percent. He did not want to risk more. This time he slapped down the cheek furthest from him, his fingers splayed wide- the skin changing red almost immediately.

A scream and Todoroki was almost bucking in his lap. Midoriya was scared it was too much. "Shouto!"

"Fuck…" Todoroki breathed, "So good…"

Rubbing where he had slapped so hard, and lifting his hand- it was a perfect handprint that would not be gone anytime soon. He was sure it would bruise over later. Raising his hand, he did not activate his quirk, but he slapped down again. Todoroki was making noises he rarely heard and being so needy.

Fuck, it was hot.

"...more," Todoroki breathed.

Raining more slaps down with no break, Todoroki's body tensed up. He knew Todoroki was almost at his limit. One last slap, at one percent again, an Todoroki screamed- his body shaking and convulsing on his lap.

Rubbing at the warm cheeks, Midoriya removed the arm holding Todoroki's lower back and just took time running his hands over his skin. There were going to be bruises and he had no idea how the hell Todoroki was going to sit down.

Grabbing the bottle of aloe he kept close by, Midoriya squirted it into his palms and rubbed it to warm it just a bit. Taking the time to smear and rub it into Todoroki's skin, as much as he loved turning Todoroki's bottom red- he did love just having a reason to rub aloe into the skin and help sooth.

"You ok?" Midoriya asked.

A nod of his head and Todoroki was laid out limp in his lap, his breathing labored and his hair stuck to his forehead.

His hands rubbed gently, allowing Todoroki to catch his breath. Taking a few more moments, Midoriya made sure he took care of the area, then moved so he could move from under Todoroki. Pulling him close, he knew it would take a little time for Todoroki to recover. He was so soft and vulnerable like this. Peppering his face with kisses, Midoriya just held him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

**Mirror Sex- Bottom Midoriya / Top Todoroki**

Damn, Midoriya looked so good under him. Todoroki continued to kiss him as he slowly rocked his hips, letting his cock drive deep into Midoriya. He felt so tight and good around him. He was taking this one slow, making sure Midoriya felt that drag as his cock slowly came out and the push back in. It felt like Midoriya was sucking his cock from the inside of his body and it was driving him wild.

More kisses to Midoriya's temple, seeing how his eyes were almost crossing and his mouth hanging open. It was such a beautiful site. Smiling, he couldn't help but kiss his lips again. Running a hand through his hair, pushing it back- large eyes that seemed so far away just stared up at him.

"You are so beautiful," Midoriya mumbled, "so perfect."

"I'm far from perfect," Todoroki grumbled, pushing slowly back into Midoriya and holding still once his cock was deep into his body. Rolling his hips, he laced kisses all over Midoriya's face. "You're the one who is gorgeous right now."

And it was so true. The flush had spread over Midoriya's body, that sheen of sweet sweat covering him that made his body almost glow in the low light of the room. What he didn't want was Midoriya turning his head and his bottom lip pouting. He meant every word he said, Midoriya was amazing and he was lucky to have him.

"Hey," he said, moving a hand under Midoriya's chin and making him look back at him. He knew Midoriya's insecurities were coming to surface. Everytime he told him how beautiful he was, this happened. He only wanted Midoriya to believe him and see what he saw. The power his body held, the scars from being selfless, and all the love and passion that drove him day in and day out. At times Todoroki felt breathless just thinking about Midoriya- all of him.

Shaking his head, Midoriya closed his eyes and Todoroki pressed his lips into a thin line. Slowly pulling all the way out of Midoriya, he let him whine for a moment before kissing him. Taking his hand, he led Midoriya over to his closet where he had a full length mirror.

Standing behind Midoriya, Todoroki wrapped his arms around him, his head over his shoulder as he looked at him. Midoriya kept his head turned away, refusing to look.

"Look at yourself," Todoroki whispered, "See what I see." A sigh and Midoriya turned his head but kept his eyes down. A growl and Todoroki tighten his grip under Midoriya's chin. "Don't make me say it again."

"C'mon, Shou…" Midoriya whined.

"Do this and we will go back to what we were doing," Todoroki said, angling his cock between Midoriya's cheeks which caused a moan from them both. Large eyes opening and staring in the mirror in front of them and Todoroki removed his hand then moved it down Midoriya's body. "Look at how tight this body is," Todoroki said, his fingers outlining perfectly form abs.

"Shou…" Midoriya whined.

"Look at how beautiful you are," he said, kissing the side of Midoriya's neck. He meant it so much.

"I'm plain… nothing special," Midoriya grumbled, looking away from the mirror again. "And all scarred up."

It was starting to piss off Todoroki at this point. Pushing Midoriya till he was pressed to the mirror, hissing over the cold glass against his skin. Why couldn't Midoriya see what he saw? Those piercing eyes, cute freckles and hot body.

Grabbing his cock, Todoroki pushed back into Midoriya- both of them moaning at the contact. Midoriya felt perfect and he was perfect- at least to Todoroki.

"Why can't you see it?" Todoroki asked. "Everything about you is amazing and that is why I love you."

"But…"

He was only met with a moan. Pressing tight to Midoriya's back, Todoroki kissed his neck again. "Not buts, my pretty little Izuku," he cooed.

A groan and Midoriya's eyes were shut tightly. Todoroki gave a hard thrust of his hips, then held still. "Open your eyes or this stops now."

A whimper but Midoriya did. He had no idea how sexy he was like this. All flushed and hard, his body tense and so open to him. Hands on Midoriya's hips and he squeezed hard.

"You're beautiful and I love you," he whispered in Midoriya's ear. "If only you could see yourself the way I do."

Eyes meeting his and he started the slow, deep thrust he had going early. Midoriya looked amazing, and so damn sexy. The way his chest pressed to the mirror, with Todoroki slowly fucking him- Todoroki found himself biting on Midoriya's shoulder as he felt Midoriya's ass suck at his cock more.

Reaching his hand around, he started to stroke Midoriya in time with the thrust. They were both gasping and breathing heavy. It was probably one of the most erotic things he had ever done- seeing the Midoriya like this. Looking at both of them, it just worked- they looked good together.

Another thrust, and it was too much. Midoriya's body was so welcoming. He felt Midoriya pulse in his hand as he spilled all over the mirror. His face twisted as he chanted Todoroki's name.

His body shaking and Todoroki was releasing as deep as he could in Midoriya- pressing his chest even harder against his back while his teeth found purchase into MIdoriya's shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around Midoriya, they stood there for a few moments before Todoroki slipped out of him, kissing that spot on his shoulders where his teeth had been and pulling him back to bed.

"My pretty, Izuku," Todoroki said again, kissing his forehead while holding him tight in his arms.

The groan from Midoriya only made him chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sensory Deprivation/Blind - Top Todoroki / Bottom Midoriya**

He was breathless. He always was when things got heated. The black silk scarf tied around Midoriya's eyes was not helping the situation either. Someone should not look that damn cute and hot when naked and blindfolded!

Cupping his hand on Midoriya's cheek, feeling him lean into it with a sigh only made him smile. Rubbing a thumb over Midoriya's cheek, he spent a moment just staring at that sprinkle of freckles on his cheeks.

"So trusting," he murmured.

"Of course," Midoriya purred.

"You ready?" he asked.

A nod and then a shiver ran over Midoriya's body. He noticed how Midoriya was partly aroused already and started to breath heavier. Hell, even he was getting aroused just staring down at him. A hand through Midoriya's wild hair, feeling the thick strands that were so opposite of his between his fingers. Taking a second more, he just stared down at the trusting face below him. Lips pouted and Midoriya's body just quivering. He was really getting into this.

Reaching into his shorts, Todoroki stroked himself, feeling his cock quickly grow hard. It was easy when staring at Midoriya who was just patiently waiting before him.

"Open," he breathed, holding the base of his cock. As Midoriya's mouth opened, he lined Midoriya's bottom with his cock head, watching the precum gloss his lip. A small moan escaping him when a pink tongue licked at the opening of his cock. "Fuck," he whispered, then pressed his cock into Midoriya's mouth.

It felt amazing. The way Midoriya sucked him and was open with him. No longer the awkward fumbles between them, or embarrassment over their bodies. Over time there was more confidence and just- more.

A low moan while Midoriya took him deeper into his mouth, licking and sucking at his cock. He felt like his soul was being sucked from his body. Hands in Midoriya's hair, staring at the scarf over his eyes. Todoroki watched as his cock disappeared once again into Midoriya's mouth.

"You suck me so good," Todoroki said, "Your mouth so welcoming and needy."

Midoriya hummed around his cock, spit dripping down his chin, a flush covering his chest while his cock stood fully erect from his body.

"Hah!" Todoroki breathed, feeling his body start to tingle the more Midoriya sucked him. "You like this, don't you? A cock slut for any cock they can suck."

Another hum then Midoriya pulled off his cock, rubbing his cheek against his shaft and pressing his nose into his pubes. "Only a cock slut for your cock."

A gasp, then Todoroki was growling, pulling his hair hard. "Saying shit like that makes me want to fuck you senseless."

A giggled and Midoriya was rubbing his cheek over his hard shaft again- not caring about the spit that wet his cheek as he did.

"Gotdammit!" Todoroki growled, his resolve snapped.

Grabbing Midoriya, he easily lifted him to his feet, covering his mouth with his own briefly. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Turning Midoriya, his hand quickly went between his shoulder blades, bending him over the bed. Hands quickly trailing over his ass and slapping it. A gasp and Midoriya moaned the moment his finger pressed against the plug resting inside of him.

"Fuck," Todoroki breathed. He wanted to see how dark Midoriya's eyes were right now, he knew there probably lusted over. Grabbing and pulling at the plug, Todoroki was beyond waiting. Midoriya had a way of snapping him, making him lose his cool- and he was already at that moment. Seeing the plug removed from Midoriya's body, his rim still open and not fully closing made him moan, grabbing the base of his cock and driving it deep inside Midoriya. Both of them moaned out at how quickly Todoroki was reaching as deep as he could inside Midoriya.

"Your cock slut," Midoriya said, causing him to roar and start slamming his hips against Midoriya's ass. Something primal had bloomed inside of him, making him wanting to fuck Midoriya so deep that no one would ever be able to please Midoriya the way he did.

Holding onto Midoriya's hips, him thrusting as he continued to roar like a wild animal. Midoriya was holding onto the bedding best he could, his body being jarred the more he slammed into him.

"I need to see your eyes," Todoroki said, bending over so his chest was flush to Midoriya's back, kissing his shoulder. Reaching, he pulled the scarf from Midoriya's eyes, but still couldn't see him.

Pulling back, he felt the welcoming warm that was surrounding his cock gone- but he got Midoriya turned to his back, where he could see his face- the eyes darkened almost black. Leaning forward, his mouth covered over Midoriya's as he thrusted back into his body.

"Mine," he growled.

"All yours," Midoriya whispered.

Holding Midoriya as close as he could, thrusting as hard as he could, chanting "Mine!" over and over til he felt Midoriya screaming his name, his body shaking under him as he came completely undone.

He had done that. He made Midoriya boneless under him. The way his eyes looked so far away, his mouth hanging open while he gasped for air. He did that. He made Midoriya have expressions no one else could. Midoriya made him feel things he never thought he would. Tangling his fingers in the scarf hanging at Midoriya's neck, their mouths meeting as his tongue drove deep into Midoriya's mouth and his release was following.

Arms around him and Todoroki felt his soul leave his body momentarily. Midoriya may be his- but Midoriya fucking owned him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edging - Top Midoriya / Bottom Todoroki**

Gasping, Todoroki felt his body shaking. He was covered in sweat as his heart was about to explode from his chest. Warm breath on his neck while Midoriya was two fingers deep inside of him, pressing and massaging his prostate.

"...Izu…" he couldn't fully say words. His mind was totally fucked. Midoriya had been at this for longer than he cared to check. Hands bound above his head, his body at Midoriya disposal. And Midoriya was taking full advantage. If the pool of precum on his lower stomach didn't suggest anything… but Midoriya wasn't stopping.

Another press at the curl of Midoriya's fingers and he swore his balls were going to explode at this point. He was so fucking close- he had been close for so long. Right at the brink of orgasm- being held back.

"Not yet," Midoriya whispered, kissing his sweaty forehead. Midoriya was so calm, so collected- yet here he was, a whining, whimpering mess.

"I need to cum," he begged.

"No you don't, not yet," Midoriya whispered in his ear, curling his fingers again, making his cock spit once more. Using his other hand, Midoriya smeared the pool of precum over his abdomen, not stopping that abuse on his prostate.

"Hah! Please!" he begged, his back arching when a push so hard into his prostate made him see stars- but it was still not enough. Gasping as his lungs couldn't get enough air, he felt right on the edge again- soooooo close!

But then, that pressure stopped. Whining once again, he was met with a small chuckle before being kissed breathless.

"I love how needy you are like this," Midoriya said, smiling against his mouth.

"Your fault," he pouted.

"Awwwww, poor baby," Midoriya cooed, kissing him again before pressing another finger deep inside of him. He wanted to moan and call out, but Midoriya had dominated his mouth, swallowing any sound he tried to make.

His body was being pushed to its limits. He couldn't beg anymore, he could only wait. Three fingers deep in him, not pressing where he wanted them too. Straining against the bonds on his hands, he felt lips moving down his body.

"You are such a mess," Midoriya said, licking at the pool of precum that had reworked its way on his lower stomach.

"I need to cum so bad," he whined.

"You will baby," Midoriya hummed.

But Midoriya wasn't getting him off. His fingers finally pressing exactly where he wanted and he was screaming, his eyes crossing and his body bowing. It was all too much. He was shaking and ice was covering half his body.

A warm mouth back on his, kissing his cry away and Todoroki still felt all pent up.

"Warm your body some," Midoriya said.

"I… can't!" he whined.

"Please, baby," Midoriya said, "I know you can do it."

His brain was mush. He had no idea how to work anything, even as the ice bit into his skin. Fingers pressing more into him, making him dry cum- though it was not at all what he wanted, or needed.

"C'mon," Midoriya cooed again, curling his fingers, making him gasp and see stars. His words were not coming, his thoughts were gone. He couldn't take much more. Cheeks wet with tears, met by Midoriya's lips to kiss them away. "You're doing so good baby," he whispered.

He couldn't even ground himself enough, but somehow managed to melt the ice covering the side of his body. It took more concentration than he had wanted, but he managed it.

"You are so amazing," Midoriya said.

Fingers being removed and Todoroki cried out. His body felt empty and his cock heavy. It was when a hand around his shaft made him scream and his body almost bend in two. He couldn't take much more of this.

"...please," he whispered.

A kiss on his lips then the hand around his shaft was removed, with no relief. He felt his body growing cold, and not from his quirk. He needed Midoriya so badly, he needed to cum. A press on top of him, hands on the back of his knees- pushing his legs back, exposing him completely.

"You've done so good," Midoriya whispered, leaning over his messy body to kiss him again.

He felt Midoriya's cock slowly fill him, reaching where fingers were just torturing him. More tears falling on his cheeks and all he could do was gasp. Once Midoriya was bottomed out, he held still, continuing to kiss him. His wrist wore raw from the bonds, and his body on fire.

A rolling in Midoriya's hip almost ended him. His cock so deep inside of him, pressing against his prostate, making his own cock spit more onto his stomach. A slow pull out, dragging and tugging and Todoroki cried out again.

Finally a hard thrust in, and back out. Then slamming back in. His body couldn't take much more. Each thrust lined perfectly to abuse his prostate.

"Cum for me," Midoriya moaned, his thrust so unforgiving.

It was like those words opened a door to him. His body exploding, his throat raw from screaming, his cock so heavy and sore. When he finally came, stars exploded behind his lids. Midoriya never stopped, continuing his attack on his body.

He felt like he would black out, his mind was so far away. He knew he was being kissed, though he couldn't move his mouth to reciprocate. All he could manage was to lay there and accept the jarring of his body. His hands being unbound, falling limp to the bed, and a soft moan was all he could manage.

He had no idea how long it had been. He wasn't even sure how long Midoriya had been thrusting into his body before the warmth that was covering him was gone. He was too far away. Boneless and mindless.

A wet cloth covering his face as he felt weightless then surrounded in perfect warmth. A sigh and he was gasping for air.

"There you go," Midoriya cooed, kissing his temple, running a warm cloth over his head. "Welcome back."

It took a moment to figure out where he was- in a bath with Midoriya, being held and washed.

A nod of his head, and he rested back against Midoriya's body. "Tired," he mumbled.

Another kiss and arms wrapping around him. "Rest, baby," Midoriya whispered, the water sloshing around them as he settled in. His body was still humming and on edge, though his eyelids felt heavy. "Love you," Midoriya whispered as he fell into a comfortable sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Villain AU - **

**Top Todoroki / Bottom Midoriya**

Chapter Text

Laughter rang through the deserted street as the two were still running. Covered in sweat and blood, Midoriya ducked into a side alley, catching his breath. The air was cool, and the night was clear. Todoroki followed and leaned against the brick, running his hands through his hair.

"We are a fucking mess," Todoroki said, staring at the dirt and blood on his hands.

"But we got three more!" Midoriya chirped, bouncing in place. It was the adrenaline pulsing through their veins at the moment. Both high and laughing as Midoriya stepped over where Todoroki was. "You looked so fucking hot out there," Midoriya whispered, which was true. Seeing how powerful Todoroki was at times was overwhelming. Leaning into him, Midoriya just stared up into two mismatched eyes and smiled.

"Father is going to run out of sidekicks at this rate," Todoroki said, pushing Midoriya's hair back.

"Isn't that the point?"

"Be better if it was Endeavor," Todoroki whispered, pressing his lips to Midoriya's.

That was always the goal, the reason they graduated UA and took off on their own. Neither joining a Hero Agency, both doing their own jobs- not caring what side of the hero line they walked anymore. The line had blurred and was gone.

"Soon," Midoriya whispered, taking his thumb to wipe some blood off Todoroki's cheek.

Their mouths were pressed tightly as they continued to grind against the other. There was something carnal about it- the blood, the sweat, and the stench of death. Midoriya's body was overly hot, and he kept thinking how animalistic Todoroki got out there that night. Flames and ice shooting while he screamed- not caring who he hit.

It turned Midoriya on so much. Knowing the hands that were on his body where hands that had taken life. Any moment, those hands could easily take his. Gasping, Midoriya plunged his tongue into Todoroki's mouth, while a knee pressed between his thighs. Pressing down, Midroiya was rocking against the strong thigh between his legs, moaning into Todoroki's mouth.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Todoroki whispered.

"Then what is stopping you?" Midoriya asked, licking his lips as he stared up at Todoroki.

Before Midoriya knew what happened, he was spun and his chest pressed hard to the brick building. Ripping at his costume and he groaned- Todoroki was always doing that shit. He would get high off of whatever deviant shit they just did, and Midoriya's clothes never stood a chance.

Lips on his neck, biting and leaving more marks where there were already, and Midoriya closed his eyes, allowing the sensations to take him over.

Hands moving down his back, reaching deep inside of him and Midoriya's body was on fire. The hands that had taken countless lives, caused havoc wherever they went, were now in him. There was a different power he felt when those fingers curled, lighting him up from the inside.

"Shou!" Midoriya gasped.

"We can't take long," Todoroki whispered in his ear. "We need to get back to our hideout."

Even though they had taken off right after the shit storm they had caused in the main city, it was still dangerous to just be out like this. Neither wanted to be caught, but they also would be up for another fight.

"Then you better hurry the fuck up!" Midoriya gasped, pressing back into the fingers deep inside of him, causing a deep moan from Todoroki.

Teeth back on his neck and he felt like screaming out. Todoroki never failed to scar his skin even more, leaving marks in his wake every time. Midoriya swore there had not been a day in the last couple years where his skin was not all marred up from Todoroki's mouth.

"Stop fucking around!" Midoriya growled.

"Are you really that desperate?" Todoroki asked, removing his fingers and playfully teasing his hole with the head of his cock.

"You fucking know I am!" Midoriya hissed.

A chuckle in his ear then the push he had wanted finally happened. It never seem to matter when ever they did this- he always felt he was being split in two whenever Todoroki entered him. It was not slow and sweet- it was hard and rough. Both of them moaning and before he could even get use to it, Todoroki was pulling out and slamming right back into him.

Reaching down, his costume in pieces around his legs, Midoriya grabbed his cock and started to stroke. His hand covered in mud and blood- though it didn't matter. Todoroki's hand moving to his neck, his finger wrapping around all the teeth marks, the deep purple marks and he started to squeeze.

"Maybe I'll kill you next," Todoroki whispered in his ear.

"You'd fucking miss me," Midoriya choked out, the hand only growing tighter around his neck.

"Isn't that the damn truth," Todoroki agreed.

The more he slammed into Midoriya's body, the more his stomach was pressed into the brick and his back arched while Todoroki kept a tight hold on his throat- pulling him backwards.

"You get off on this sick shit," Todoroki hissed in his ear. "You love to murder and fuck."

If Midoriya could have responded, he would have agreed- but it was so hard to breath with the hand around his throat, the cock drilling into his ass and his own hand jerking his dick. Gasping for air, he felt his vision going dark around the edges and had to grab the wall with his free hand. His knees were going weak and his mind wasn't thinking anymore. The hand on his throat was growing ice cold, making it even harder to breath.

"Thinking about how you smashed that guy into the pavement," Todoroki breathed in his ear. "Seeing the blood splattered all over you…"

It was right as he was about to blackout, he felt the rush wash over his body. It tingled and warmed him. His orgasm splashing against the brick, his knees no longer able to hold him. The hand on his throat leaving, causing him to gasp for air.

Todoroki roared behind him, the ruthless thrusting not stopping. The only thing holding Midoriya up was the wall in front of him. There would be more bruises on his hips from the grip Todoroki had, but he was soon losing tempo in his thrust- becoming more erratic, more carnal.

A loud roar that echoed across the city and Todoroki was marking his shoulder with his teeth as he deeply spilled inside Midoriya.

"Fuck," Todoroki whispered, "I'm sure they heard that." Pulling back, they were both breathing heavy as Todoroki fixed his pants. "Shit, your costume."

Shaking his head, Midoriya was trying to tie and salvage what he could so he wasn't running naked back to their hideout.

"We gotta hurry or they will catch us!" Todoroki said.

"Like I can run after being fucked like that?" Midoriya asked, making a secure knot in his clothing to cover his hips. A hand taking his and they were running down the street again. His body was wrecked and he had cum dripping from his ass.

"We can rest once we are back!" Todoroki called out as he still pulled Midoriya along. Their laughter ringing around them once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9 - Size Kink / Size Difference**

It didn't surprise Midoriya he stayed short and on the smallish side. Both his parents were of a small stature. He thought maybe with his given power, he would grow large like All Might- but as the years went by, seeing it was his last year at UA, he was giving up that hope.

It only meant he had to work harder to make his body more powerful.

There was a time when Midoriya was bothered by this. Seeing everyone around him grow, shoot up in height and muscles. Even Todoroki grew two heads higher than he was. Midoriya even laughed as every few months Todoroki would be getting a new school uniform- always growing out his.

But the feeling of climbing into Todoroki's lap, allowing him to engulf him with his body- Midoriya decided, he was ok with it all.

"Remind me to get some new uniforms," Todoroki whined as Midoriya rested against his chest.

He like how he could just melt into Todoroki like this. Straddled in his lap, his head on his chest and hands moving under his shirt to touch his warm skin. He found himself like this a lot, sometimes even falling asleep til Todoroki rolled him onto the bed.

"Well stop growing so damn much," Midoriya giggled.

"Like I have any control of that!" Todoroki exclaimed.

"Well stop being selfish and give me some of your height," Midoriya muttered.

"Hey!" Todoroki said, cupping his chin and making him look up at him. "None of that!" then kissing him briefly, his arms moving around his waist. "I'm kinda liking this anyway."

"And what if the roles were reversed?" Midoriya asked.

Another kiss to his lips. "Well then… I'd probably use you to shade the sun when we are outside."

"Hey!" Midoriya exclaimed, but Todoroki was kissing him once again, this time laughing into it. It would not have been so bad if it wasn't that Midoriya did use Todoroki for shade when they were outside. It was easy to just stand the shadow and keep the sun from beating down on him.

He could feel the smile against him lips, the push of Todoorki's hips. Licking at Todoorki's bottom lip, and then their tongues meeting. The arms that were around him started to travel more under his shirt, then one hand dipping into the back of his pants. A soft hum, and Midoriya was rocking in Todoroki's lap, both of them growing hard against each other. Small little noises escaped from Midoriya the more they touched, kissed and rocked against one another.

"Think we can try again?" Midoriya asked.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Todoroki whispered.

A groan and Midoriya's hands moved down to where Todoroki was hard. They had been trying for weeks now- but Todoroki was just too big. It wasn't just his height or that he had filled out, his dick also had taken on a life of its own. Midoriya thirsted for it, but no matter how much they prepped, it was not happening.

A sigh, and Midoriya was pulling at Todoroki's pants, grabbing for his cock. Every time he saw it, it made him gasp and his mouth water. He had not told Todoroki he bought a kit online with different size plugs, hoping to be able to work and stretch himself.

"Maybe one day," Midoriya said, having to use both hands to wrap around Todoroki's cock as just with one hand, he was not able to make his finger meet. Licking his lips, he couldn't stop staring at it. "I can't wait to feel you in me."

A moan and Todoroki's eyes were rolling, both hands now down the back of his pants, grabbing at his bottom and squeezing.. "You're gonna kill me talking like that."

"Please don't die before you fuck me," Midoriya said, giggling.

A short laugh, and Todoroki was rocking his hips up to meet with the friction from Midoriya's hands. Pursing his lips, Midoriya let a line of spit fall from his mouth, right on the head of Todoroki's cock, smearing it down his shaft. "Hah!" Todoroki breathed.

"You like that?" Midoriya asked.

A nod and Todoroki's hands moved from where they were gripping his ass- pulling at the front of Midoriya's pants, and grabbing his cock. It never bothered Midoriya the size differences in their cocks, as he knew if his was large like Todoroki's, it wouldn't fit his body. He knew his cock was the perfect size for him. He did enjoying rubbing it alongside Todoroki's, trying to wrap his hands around both as he stroked them.

"You're so big," Midoriya gasped.

"You're so perfect," Todoroki breathed, his head falling back, just allowing Midoriya to continue stroking them.

Precum pooled on the heads of their cocks, Midoriya swiping his thumb to rub it down their lengths. His breathing had picked up and so did his strokes.

"Just imagine what this will feel like in me," Midoriya breathed.

"Hah! Fuck!" Todoroki gasped.

"I want you to split me in two," Midoriya whispered before meeting Todoroki's lips. Just thinking how good he would feel with Todoroki in him was really turning him on. A large hand that covered his own, and they were both stroking their cocks. Feeling how his shaft pressed so tight against Todoroki's, the friction was almost too much.

"Soon…" Midoriya breathed, "and your cock will be deep inside of me."

A loud moan and the hand over his tightened, making both their cocks pulse. Todoroki was first to cum- which usually happened when Midoriya talked about them fucking. Cum splattering on Todoroki's hand and stomach, while they gently stroked out every drop. Letting off Todoorki's cock, Midoriya leaned back a bit, using one hand on Todoroki's thick thigh to balance and finished stroking his own cock- letting his head fall back as he thrusted into his hand.

"I want to straddle you like this," Midoriya breathed, "and feel you inside of me!"

That image in his mind, the idea of Todoroki being inside of him and he was releasing all over his hand. Thrusting into his hand til it all washed over him, and he was out of breath. Gasping and falling back forward on Todoroki, they were both a mess, but they needed their minds to clear.

"Soon…" MIdoriya breathed. "Soon, we can try again."

A kiss on his forehead and Todoroki was holding him tightly. He didn't care either way, as long as he had Midoriya- there wasn't much else he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10 - Supernatural / Halloween - ****Vampire Todoroki / Human Midoriya - Warning for blood drinking**

"AH!" Midoriya hissed, pulling back his hand, seeing where his palm was cut and blood pooling.

"You ok?" Todoroki said, moving behind him, breathing in deeply.

"I'm so sorry!" Midoriya yelped, holding his hand close to his body, feeling like a total idiot.

"What are you sorry for?" Todoroki asked him, his mouth right next to Midoriya's ear so his breath tickled at his skin.

"I… well um… the blood," Midoriya mumbled.

"You know I have more control than that," Todoroki whispered, then reaching around him, taking Midoriya's hand that had blood smeared on his palm and brought up to his mouth.

Midoriya stood there, his eyes wide as he watched Todoroki's tongue slip from his mouth, licking at the blood and the cut- making Midoriya gasp and his cock start to swell.

"It's been awhile…" Midoriya whispered, letting the fingers of his hand caress at Todoroki's cheek.

A hum and Todoroki laid his tongue flat against Midoriya's palm, licking up to his fingertips before slipping a finger into his mouth. A soft moan and Midoriya felt the way Todoroki teased him with his mouth and tongue.

"Are you sure?" Todoroki asked, letting Midoriya's finger slide from his mouth.

"Shou, I can already feel how hard you are," Midoriya giggled, then wiggled his ass against Todoroki's hips, making him moan.

"Always teasing me," Todoroki breathed, his mouth closer to his skin. "But you are always so weak for a few days afterwards..."

Turning around, Midoriya wrapped his arms around Todoroki's neck, smiling up at him. Leaning up, he pressed his mouth to Todoroki's, quickly licking at his lips to taste his mouth. Arms wrapping around his waist and Midoriya was backed to the wall, pressed tight against him. Raising one leg, Midoriya hooked it around Todoroki's waist, grinding his hips against Todoroki's. It was when he was biting on Todoroki's bottom lip that got Todoroki chuckling.

"What?" Midoriya asked, kissing him gently.

"Isn't that my job? The biting?" Todoroki whispered against his lips, gently licking at his bottom lip, letting his tongue just trace his mouth.

"Well… I don't see you doing it," Midoriya breathed, feeling his body starting to quiver at the thought of it.

"Want it that badly?" Todoroki asked, kissing the side of his mouth and down to his jaw. He spent a few moments kissing and licking his way to Midoriya's neck. "One day I am going to do it here," Todoroki said, moving his hand between them, splaying his palm out over Midoriya's hip.

"Oh fuck yes…" Midoriya moaned, his mind turning to mush.

"I'll bite down right in that place of where your hip and thigh meet," Todoroki breathed, "and feel your cock pulsing right next to me... I bet you would cum so quickly."

"Hah!" Midoriya gasped, just thinking about it. As erotic as was for Todoroki, it was for him. The more Todoroki kissed at his neck, playfully grazing his teeth over his skin had all his nerves on end. "Please!" he begged.

Another swipe of Todoroki's tongue over his neck and Midoriya tilted his head more- waiting. It never hurt, it was just a slight pinch, but he was waiting. Moving his hands so they gripped at Todoroki's shirt, he was grinding his hips against Todoroki, feeling how hard they both where at that moment.

"Stop teasing me," Midoriya whined.

"Love it when you beg" Todoroki whispered.

Then that pinch Midoriya was waiting for happened. Gasping out, he gripped Todoorki's arms and his body tensed out of reflex. There was something about Todoroki's mouth wide open around his neck, his teeth deep inside of him that lit a spark. Rocking his hips more, a warmth ran through his body, relaxing him. Arms tighter around his waist, almost holding him up as his vision swam before his eyes.

It was euphoric. Midoriya had no other way to express it. Todoroki so strong and his body solid against his, holding him up, his cock throbbing next to his. All Midoriya could do was moan softly before his hands let go of Todoroki's arms.

His body had gone limp, though his cock was dampening his briefs with precum. He could hear the small shallow swallows from Todoroki as he slowly drank his blood.

"Shou… to…" Midoriya breathed.

A hum against his neck and Midoriya felt weightless. His body was alive and on fire- though he had no control over any of it. He was pressed tightly between the wall and Todoroki. A moan and Todoroki's body was shaking against his.

Gasping when Todoroki pulled away, licking at the wound on his neck, then pulling back to stare at Midoriya. He noticed the blood trickling down Todoroki's mouth- watching as his tongue licked at his bottom lip. His teeth were stained red and Midoriya knew it was his life that was pulsing through his veins.

"Kiss me," Midoriya whispered.

A hand palming over his crotch, making him gasp, then Todoroki's mouth was back on his. Moaning and trying to move, he was still paralyzed. Todoroki tasted of copper and Midoriya moaned more. The hand moving over his crotch never stopping, and he was so close. When their mouths parted, Midoriya whimpered, though Todoroki's mouth was back kissing at his cheek and down to his jaw.

"You taste so good," Todoroki whispered in his ear.

Hearing his voice rumble through him, and Midoriya's body exploded. That warmth he had before rushing around him, encasing him. Gasping his head fell back against the wall as his body shook. Lips on his face and throat, and Midoriya couldn't stop the feeling raging through his body.

He wanted to grab Todoroki, have something to anchor himself with, but his arms were not obeying. Gasping and calling Todoroki's name, he just had to succumb to the feelings. It was nothing he could properly describe, he could only feel it. The hand moving over his crotch had stopped, then he was scooped up into Todoroki's arms and moved over to the bed.

"Rest and I'll get you some juice," Todoroki said, grabbing a cloth to press against his neck.

He wanted to reach out and beg Todoroki to stay, though nothing in his body was working. Whimpering a bit and staring up at Todoroki- "Stay," he whispered.

A sigh and Todoroki was moving next to him, cradling him in his arms. "You need to drink something," Todoroki said.

"Stay," was all Midoriya could manage to say.

A kiss on his temple and he was held tightly, exactly as he wanted. He knew it would take time before he was back to himself, and he always longed for Todoroki to hold him when he was like this. More kisses peppering his face, and Midoriya managed to smile.

"Love you," Midoriya whispered.

He was answered with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11 - Acrotomophilia**

**Top Midoriya / Bottom Todoroki**

Todoroki really had to give it to the support team. He was still wobbly, but at least he could stand now. Granted he was holding the wall, but he was getting the hang of it. He never knew how much work and balance all of this would take. He was also determined to get around by walking as much as he could. How could he not? The prosthetic looked so good and he was excited to use them every chance he could.

Losing track of time, Todoroki slowly moved back to wall to gain balance. Catching his breath, he didn't hear the door behind him open.

"Shouto," Midoriya said, moving over where he was, and a hand on his lower back. "How long have you…?"

A shrug and Todoroki took Midoriya's hand as he led him over to the bed.

"You know you aren't supposed to be on them too long yet," Midoriya said, glaring over at him.

"Yeah… sore," Todoroki mumbled, laying back and allowing Midoriya to undo the prosthetics and set them next to the bed.

"I think you also got them a centimeter or two taller than what you really are," Midoriya grumbled, his hands moving over his thigh and massaging his leg- what was left of it.

A chuckle and Todoroki smiled a little. "Can't have you towering over me," he said.

"Like I ever have," Midoriya said, leaning over to kiss him.

That was still a sore spot with Todoroki. He always liked being taller by Midoriya- after the 'accident' his legs cleanly cut right about his knees- he couldn't say that anymore. The last year was wheelchairs and adjusting.

Reaching out, he took Midoriya hand, pulling him on top of him. "Thank you," he whispered. He meant it as he had no idea how he would have gotten through this without Midoriya.

"Don't go being all sappy on me," Midoriya giggled.

"Maybe I want to be," Todoroki whispered, kissing him again.

The kissing changing over, growing deeper and Todoroki was feeling so many things. Ever since the prosthetics came, there was a new outlook he had not had before. There was a chance to walk again, to be a proper hero again.

Moving his hands into Midoriya's wild hair, he pulled Midoriya's hair, deepening the kiss even more- loving how Midoriya moaned softly.

Pulling back, a hand on his cheek and large eyes were staring down at him. A small nod and Midoriya's face lit up. Kisses on his face that moved down to his neck, and Midoriya's hands were under his shirt. Fingers pinching his nipples and he felt his cock swelling the more Midoriya kiss, licked, pinched and bit at his skin.

Gasping as Midoriya moved further down his body, pulling his shirt up, his mouth covering a nipple. Licks, and bites making Todoroki moan, his body arching up into Midoriya's. One nipple being bit, another pinched and Todoroki could only thrash his head back and forth.

Even when he was able to look down, seeing how flushed Midoriya was almost too much. "Hah!" he breathed when Midoriya bit down on his nipple again.

The hands leaving his chest, grabbing his skin as they moved further down- Midoriya's mouth following. Fingers pulling the waistband of his shorts before they were pulled down. Sitting there, his shirt pulled up to his neck was all he had on.

Hands back on his thighs and Midoriya ignored his cock completely, making him groan. It was when his mouth kissed his thigh that made his eyes goes wide. Midoriya had settled on the bed, between his thighs and was kissing his inner thigh, sucking and gently biting the sensitive skin-turning it purple.

"I have more physical therapy tomorrow!" he hissed out, after yet another mark was left.

"Oops?" Midoriya said, moving to his other thigh, leaving a matching mark.

Hands moving to where the nasty scars marred his skin, and he winced a bit. It was not that it hurt, it was just that Midoriya insisted on kissing there too. He use to bitch about it, but Midoriya said he loved every part of him- regardless. He wanted to argue more, but the look in Midoriya's eyes made him stop. He could see how genuine and true those words were, and it made him feel partly vain in that moment.

Lips moving back up his thighs, then a hand around his cock making him moan and his head fall back. A warm, wet tongue bathing his cock before Midoriya was sucking him down. Todoroki gasped for air, then reached over to the nightstand, knocking off half the items before he found what he was looking for.

Passing the small bottle of lube over to Midoriya, he moaned again as Midoriya's mouth would be his undoing some days. That mouth that encouraged him, told him he loved him daily, and kissed him goodnight every night.

Fingers sliding in him, stretching him while Midoriya kissed around his hips. He was losing his mind. The more Midoriya kissed at his skin, sucked new spots and another finger was added. Gasping, Todoroki reached for his cock, lazily stroking it.

He was covered in marks. Looking down his body he could see them from his chest down. It always amused him how Midoriya did this. It wasn't high school anymore, and really thought Midoriya would grow out of it- almost like he was marking him.

A loud pop of Midoriya's mouth off his hip bone and another mark was left.

"You are ridiculous," he laughed, running his hands through Midoriya's hair.

"You think I don't see the way those nurses at your physical therapy," Midoriya said, curling his fingers and making him see stars. Knowing that Midoriya still found him attractive always made his heart flutter.

Fingers slipping out of him, and he wanted to whine- but he also knew what was coming. Watching Midoriya quickly shed his clothes then rub his cock as he stared over at him. Leaning in, their mouths met again. Hands grabbing where his legs ended, pushing them back, and both of them were breathing hard.

The press inside of him- it was tight, and it stung a little, it always did at first. He was thankful Midoriya was slow. He could feel his heart pounding and see the drop of sweat running down the side of Midoriya's face.

He could also see the mangled scar at what was left of his legs as Midoriya pushed his thighs back. Turning his head away, he didn't want to look at those right now. A kiss on his cheek and another, then Midoriya sliding his cock out him, only to thrust it back in- and that thought was long gone.

"You feel so good," Midoriya said, his hips rolling and thrusting. Kissing and gasping for air, Todoroki couldn't speak. All he was able to do was rake his nails down Midoriya's back before reaching between them, grabbing his cock again, stroking.

Their skin slapping, sweat covering them and Midoriya was so loud. He loved that so much. Midoriya was always so vocal about everything in his life, even now. The moans, the chants of his names, the 'I love yous'.

His body started to tense, his balls growing tighter and Todoroki was chanting Midoriya's name. Spilling all over his stomach, feeling all his bones leave his body. His mind was long gone. He no longer thought of the loss he had- but of the man who loved him regardless.

"...Izuku," he whispered.

"Hah!" Midoriya cried, his body visibly shaking over him, the way his head fell into the crook of his neck while he released deep inside of him. Collapsing on top of him, the hands on his thighs were gone and arms wrapped around him, holding him close while they both caught their breath.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Remember that when those nurses are fawning all over you tomorrow," Midoriya grumbled.

It made him laugh- it was cute how Midoriya got a little jealous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12 - Fantasy AU**

**Top Todoroki / Bottom Midoriya**

Why did these days always end so quickly? Midoriya sat on the soft grass, just staring over at Todoroki. Soon they would have to go their separate ways, and only hope another day would come.

"I hate this," he said, pouting.

"I know," Todoroki said, leaning up from where he laid in the grass to kiss Midoriya.

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

"Soon," Todoroki said.

That was what he always said, but it had been over week since he last saw Todoroki. He understood the palace kept Todoroki busy- being the crown Prince and all. Yet he was, just a mere squire. Their class keeping a huge distance between them.

A groan and Midoriya rolled over, letting his head rest into the soft grass. The days he had with Todoroki were always so special, but they were always so far apart.

"Stop pouting," Todoroki said, turning on his side, a finger running down his cheek.

"I rarely see you anymore, and…" it had been on his mind. The rumors in town was Todoroki's father was trying to get him married and have an heir. Midoriya knew their days were numbered as it was.

A finger pressed to his lips, then lips on his forehead making Midoriya sighed.

"So you heard," Todoroki said.

A nod and Midoriya turned so his back to Todoroki. He didn't want to leave today on a sour note, but at the same time, how could he part knowing that next time- if there was a next time, Todoroki could be promised to someone else?

Kisses on his neck and arms around his body, and Midoriya was pulled to Todoroki's body. "What if I told you I was taking care of all that?"

"How?" Midoriya asked, his head tilting so Todoroki could kiss his neck easier.

"Give me a week to get things together… and we can run away," Todoroki whispered.

Turning to face Todoroki, Midoriya ran his hand down his cheek. "And do what? Be traveling gypsies? Like no one would recognize you on first sight!"

"A risk we take," Todoroki said, "I'll wear a hood when we go to towns and in a couple months, we will be far enough out of my father's reach."

"Seems impossible," Midoriya grumbled- it was all dreams and secrets they had shared between each other, never expecting it to become true.

"You trust me, don't you?" Todoroki asked, kissing him.

"Of course," Midoriya whispered.

"We can do this," Todoroki said.

Pulling back, Midoriya studied Todoroki's face. He saw how serious Todoroki's face was, how intense his eyes looked- he really meant it.

"So…?" Midoriya trailed.

"Everything we have talked about," Todoroki whispered, leaning back in to kiss him.

A gasp and Midoriya was wrapping his arms around Todoroki, deepening the kiss. It was something he had dreamed for so long- taking off and just being with Todoroki. No class keeping them apart, no more having to hide or sneak around.

Rolling onto his back, Midoriya sighed as their tongues met, feeling Todoroki's body press into his. Just knowing he would soon have Todoroki with him- everyday. Able to kiss him when he longed too, laugh and tell jokes- he was soaring.

"When?" Midoriya asked between kisses.

"Just have a bag ready and be ready when I send word," Todoroki whispered, kissing him silent.

Hands under his tunic and Midoriya arched his back, allowing him to lift it up. The kisses they were sharing moved down his neck and onto his chest. His hands running through Todoroki's fine, silky hair.

Soft moans and hands moved over his body. The sun was warming their bodies as they heated up more. Midoriya was pulling at Todoroki's rich clothing, wanting to feel his skin pressed to his. "More," he whispered.

"Whatever you want," Todoroki said, shedding the last of his clothing alongside Midoriya's. Pulling Todoroki back down to him, Midoriya sighed as their cocks slid next to each other.

He could never get enough of Todoroki. His legs would spread immediately as their bodies pressed together. The kisses growing hotter as their hands longed to touch the other. Gasping, Midoriya just knew Todoroki could hear his heart slamming in his chest.

Just to know they would soon always be together, made him happy. He knew Todoroki was giving up everything- but he also knew having everything was not what Todoroki wanted in life. Todoroki's wish was to go where no one knew him, or knew his family. His father was a tyrant over the lands, his only concern was his family name, and the gold in the treasurer.

It was a wild dream they had had- to run off and be traveling gypsies. Seeing foreign lands, and learning the world outside their kingdom.

"Shouto!" Midoriya gasped, feeling where the fingers pressed into him where he was already stretched from earlier that day.

"You can go again, right?" Todoroki asked.

Like he had to be asked! Pressing at Todoroki's shoulders, and Midoriya was rolling him over- straddling over his lap.

"I think the question, your highness," Midoriya teased, "Is if you can go again."

"Are you questioning your crown Prince?" Todoroki asked, smirking up at him.

"I'd never do that!" Midoriya giggled. "For questioning his highness is only a means for a quick death!"

A roll of his hips and the giggles quickly turned to moans. Midoriya stared down at Todoroki- naked and no royal robes to distinguish who he was. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"And I'd hate to have to behead the man I love," Todoroki whispered, hands cupping Midoriya's face, bringing their lips together.

Midoriya felt as if he were floating. He did not know what he ever did to deserve a man as wonderful and giving as Todoroki was. Lifting his hips, he lined himself up to Todoroki, slowly sinking down on his cock. Moans against each other's lips, and Midoriya kept it slow. Heavy breathing as his hips rocked and lifted, and they were both lost to the world around them.

Midoriya imagined what life would be like. Sleeping under the stars, dinners over open fires- he couldn't wait.

Another roll of his hips and Todoroki was grabbing at him. Sitting up a bit, Midoriya loved to watch Todoroki's face. The more his hips moved, the more pleasure they felt- and he could see it in the darkening of Todoroki's eyes.

Moving faster, practically bouncing on top of Todoroki- he had to place his hands on Todoroki's chest for balance. The slapping of his ass hitting down echoing around them. When he looked down, he saw Todoroki's mouth parted, his eyes so far away.

"I love you!" Midoriya cried out, slamming his hips back down.

Arms around him, and Todoroki was pulling him down so their chest where flush. Quick thrust of his hips and Midoriya cried out in his ear.

"Soon… together!" Todoroki cried out.

It was all hitting Midoriya hard. Hearing Todoroki say those couple words in his ear and his body started to shake as Todoroki still thrusted up into him. His orgasm covering over Todoroki's stomach as he felt the pulsing of Todoroki's cock deep inside of him.

He felt like he would never catch his breath. Gasping for air, he held Todoroki tightly. Soon they would always be together- no more sad goodbyes, not knowing when they would be together again.

Hands lazily moved over his back, and he could feel how hard Todoroki's heart was beating in his chest. Just holding each other a minute longer before they needed to redress and head back to their lives.

This time, Midoriya was met with hope. Todoroki said they would run off- fulfill their dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 13 - Praise Kink**

"Fuck!" Midoriya hissed, pulling his fist up to his mouth, biting down.

Todoroki had him pressed to the wall, his shirt off and was biting one of his nipples. The pain was shooting through him, and it felt so fucking good. Licks and slurps, his mouth moving down his body.

"Your mouth drives me crazy," Midoriya said, grabbing Todoroki's hair, pulling him back up for a deep, filthy kiss. It was all tongue and spit. Drool slipping from his mouth the wider he opened, trying to almost consume Todoroki. Gasping as he pulled Todoroki's hair, tilting his head to the side, and Midoriya was attacking his neck. Pale skin meant for his mouth to kiss, lick and suck.

"My mouth, huh?" Todoroki asked.

"Yes, your mouth," Midoriya answered.

"Is that all?" Todoroki asked, almost in a whisper.

A hum and Midoriya knew Todoroki was wanting to hear more from him. Maybe it was the lack of encouragement from his father, maybe it was insecurity- he didn't know. Staring Todoroki in his eyes, Midoriya smiled while running his hand through Todoroki's hair, kissing the scar around his eyes.

"You drive me crazy," Midoriya whispered, then kissing Todoroki's lips. There was a blush to Todoroki's cheeks when he pulled back, and he had to smirk. "But your mouth is quite wicked," he added.

A raise of his eyebrow and the hands on his waist were moving against his skin. Thumbs rubbing over his hip bones as his shorts were slowly being pulled down.

"You just want a blowjob," Todoroki chuckled, kissing him.

"Of course," Midoriya replied.

Lips on his neck, a hand in his shorts and Midoriya gasped. Warm fingers wrapping around his shaft, stroking him completely hard while the mouth on his neck sucked hard.

"Marking me, again?" Midoriya asked.

"Payback," Todoroki mumbled.

"Why don't you use that mouth to suck something else," Midoriya said, taking a hand and pushing down on Todoroki's shoulder.

Looking down as Todoroki fell down to his knees, mismatch eyes staring back up at him and all Midoriya could do was smile. Hands back into the silky fine hair, and Midoriya licked his lips.

"You look damn good like that," Midoriya said.

"You just like me on my knees," Todoroki said.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "I especially like how good you look on all fours as I'm fucking you."

A blush brightened on Todoroki's as he chuckled a bit.

"You do your best work on your knees," Midoriya teased.

"That's what a hero wants to hear," Todoroki grumbled.

"Want me to open the window and scream it for all to hear?" he asked.

A roll of his eyes and Todoroki shook his head, his hand stroking his cock.

"I'll tell them one of the tops heroes is the best fuck around," Midoriya said, grabbing Todoorki's hair, pulling his head back. "Tell them how well you suck cock and take cock."

Todoroki's cheeks brightened even more, though his eyes darkened as they stared up at him.

"Izuku…" Todoroki grumbled, before leaning in to lick at the head of his cock.

"I really feel like opening the window and screaming it out," Midoriya teased, grabbing the base of his cock to trace Todoroki's lips with. "I'd scream- Shouto Todoroki! The best cock sucker and fuck this side of Tokyo!"

Todoroki's cheeks were bright red at this point and Midoriya wasn't even trying to be quiet about it. Tapping his cock at Todoroki's bottom lip he smirked down at him. "Why don't you open up and remind me just how good you are."

"You're ridiculous," Todoroki mumbled.

"That tenting in your shorts tells me otherwise," Midoriya said, then winked at Todoroki. "Now open up… show me how just how great that mouth of yours is."

He could have cum the moment Todoroki just stared into his eyes, letting his mouth fall open and his tongue lewdly hang out. Fuck! It was too damn hot. Holding the base of his cock, Midoriya slowly pushed into Todoroki's mouth, feeling the heat wrap around his shaft. Pressing it to the side of Todoroki's cheek, watching it bulge as more heat surrounded him.

"Fuck… your mouth was made for my cock," Midoriya whispered, hearing a small whimper from Todoroki.

Pulling his cock back out, a line of spit trailing from Todoroki's bottom lip to the head of his cock, and he slowly pushed it back in, this time being met with a cold heat. It wasn't ice cold to make his dick shrink- no, it was cool, and complete contrast to the heat from before.

"Fuck… there you go with your quirk, driving me fucking crazy," Midoriya said.

Another hum around his cock head and Midoriya moaned. It was true, Todoroki was very fucking good at giving head. Keeping his eyes locked with him, Midoriya let go of his shaft and grabbed at his hair.

"Show me just how damn good you are," he said.

He could almost see the way Todoroki's eyes momentarily rolled. A warm hand on the base of his cock and the way his mouth stayed cool- Todoroki started to bob his head, suctioning his cheeks and swallowing him down.

Moaning loudly, Midoriya fought thrusting into his mouth. "Fuck, you are so good, Shouto…" he moaned. "Your fucking mouth is my undoing!"

Humming around his cock and Todoroki suctioned his cheeks harder, moving his hand that was around his shaft so his nose pressed firmly against his pubes.

"Hah!" Midoriya gasped, "Fuck!"

Todoroki continued to bob his head, his mouth cool one moment, then almost burning hot. Gasping for air, Midoriya bit at his own palm. He was ready to scream out.

"Fuck," he cried out again, the hand that he was biting on now trying to grab a hold of the wall. "You are so fucking amazing, Shou!"

Watching his cock disappear down Todoorki's throat was a sight to see. That beautiful face stayed staring up at him, almost as if for approval, lips thinned around his shaft, tears in his eyes and cheeks sunk in.

"You… are too… good at this!" Midoriya gasped, his hand moving into Todoroki's hair, pulling it hard. His cock popping out of Todoroki's mouth, drool falling from his lips as his mouth just hung open. "Leave your mouth open," Midoriya said, then grabbed his cock while his other hand kept tight purchase in Todoorki's hair. Sliding his cock into Todoroki's mouth, then pulling his hair so his nose was back flush with his pubes and Midoriya groaned.

"Fuck! You are doing so good," he whispered, tugging back Todoorki's hair so he was letting off his cock.

This time, he held Todoroki's hair, but thrusted his hips so his cock drove right down his throat. Heat surrounded his cock, making him almost cry out.

"So fucking good," Midoriya chanted, "Such a good little cock sucker."

Whining around his cock and Midoriya continued to thrust into Todoroki's mouth.

"You like your mouth being used?" Midoriya asked. "You're very good at it…"

Another whimper around his cock and that cool heat was wrapping around his shaft. Todoroki's quirk was changing rapidly now. Moving from hot to cold and he knew they were both getting close.

"You're doing so good, baby," Midoriya whispered, continuing to thrust into his throat. Tears ran down Todoroki's cheeks, and he knew his jaw had to be sore at this point. "Just a little more, you're doing so good…"

A couple more thrust and he let go of Todoroki's hair.

"Finish me," Midoriya whispered, staring down at Todoroki.

A hand back around his shaft and Todoroki was doing shallow bobs with his head as his hand jerked down on the base of his cock.

"Fuck!" Midoriya gasped again. "You are amazing! I'm so close!"

With the fast, shallow rhythm, Midoriya was lost. A couple more bobs of his head, and he felt himself almost bending in half over Todoroki. Gasping and screaming Todoroki's name, he spilled into Todoroki's throat.

His knees shook and he fell to the floor where Todoroki was holding him close, then kissing him. Chasing his own desire in Todoroki's mouth, Midoriya quickly reached into his shorts, stroking Todoroki quickly.

"C'mon," Midoriya said. "You were so good, it is your turn."

Todoroki's body shook against him, almost becoming too hot for him to hang onto. Midoriya with stood it for a moment.

"Cool yourself, baby," he whispered in his ear.

A cooling sensation wrapping around them both and Midoriya pulled Todoroki down onto the floor with him.

"Once I can breath properly again," he said, "I am screaming out the window how good you are."

A groan and Todoroki was blushing and hiding his head in his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mind Break**

**Notes:**

**Top Todoroki / Bottom Midoriya - Maybe a tag for some over stimulation... a little bit at least. （´・｀ ） **

Chapter Text

"Fucking tease!" he growled, slamming Midoriya to the wall and pressing against his back.

The entire night at the club was nothing but a gotdamn cock tease. Midoriya and his tiny body pressed against him, even at one point grinding against his thigh. Kisses along his neck and hands over his skin- he was ready to just fuck him. Even the cab ride home had Midoriya in his lap, grinding against him while kissing him breathless.

"But you like being tease," Midoriya gasped.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, his mouth close to Midoriya's ear, one hand firmly holding Midoriya's wrist above his head, his other hand undoing his pants. "Of course you are hard."

"It's being around you… turns me on," Midoriya mumbled.

A huff and Todoroki started to quickly stroke Midoriya's cock. His palm wet from the precum as Midoriya was always so soaked.

"You always get so wet for me," he whispered in his ear, then teased the lobe of his ear with his teeth.

Gasp and moans- Midoriya thrusting into the hand stroking him.

"I wonder how quick I can get you off," he mumbled, then twisted his hand at the head of Midoriya's cock.

"Hah!" Midoriya cried, thrusting harder into his hand.

He knew exactly how to get him off- fast tight strokes. Especially after all the dancing and teasing at the club, he knew this would be fast.

In a couple more strokes, Midoriya was screaming into the wall as his cock released. Stroking him complete, Todoroki smiled- he wasn't done yet.

Grabbing the lube, he quickly covered his fingers and without warning, sunk one into Midoriya's rim.

"Shou!" Midoriya whined, still gasping for air.

Keeping his hold tight and Midoriya pressed to the wall, he quickly inserted another finger, curling them. Pressing against that ball of nerves inside Midoriya, he continued to press while stretching him. Midoriya continued to beg and whine- making him keep going.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked, kissing at Midoriya's neck, curling his fingers more, not stopping the abuse to his prostate.

"...Shou…"

Fucking Midoriya with his fingers, making sure each thrust in was a slam to that sensitive area, and he could hear the gasp, the cries, and whimpering. No matter how hard Midoriya struggled, he had already cum which made him powerless.

"You're mine now," he whispered in Midoriya's ear, causing a long whine from him. Inserting a third finger and he continued the pressure. Keeping Midoriya pressed to the wall, his round freckles ass sticking out while his fingers sunk into his body. "Feels like your ass is sucking on my fingers," he whispered.

"...hah!" Midoriya gasped.

Removing his hand, spinning Midoriya around and his mouth covered his. His tongue seeking dominance while Midoriya became putty in his hands.

"You're hard again," he whispered, reaching down and taking Midoriya's cock in his hand.

"...Shou," Midoriya hissed.

He knew it was too much, too soon. Stroking Midoriya, hearing the way he hissed and his head fell forward to rest on his chest. Using his free hand, he cupped Midoriya's chin and smiled down at him. "You know… I still haven't gotten off yet."

Letting go of Midoriya's cock, he quickly undid his jeans, then Todoroki wrapped his arms around Midoriya, lifting and propping him against him and the wall. Small squeals as he positioned his cock to where he just stretched Midoriya and pushed in.

"Oh fuck…" he moaned. Midoriya was so fucking tight like this. Legs wrapping around him and his cock bobbing between them. Holding his ass tightly, Todoroki didn't even bother to take it slow. Bouncing Midoriya on him, hearing how Midoriya was practically screaming with each push.

He knew he couldn't hold him long and was thankful the couch was a couple steps away. Easing him down, he folded Midoriya practically in two and started to pound into him as hard as he could. Each thrust slamming into his prostate and Midoriya was thrashing his head back and forth.

Reaching out, he took hold Midoriya's cock- stroking it. More screams and Midoriya tried to grab his hand away from his cock. Thrusting in harder, Todoroki continued to stroke him.

"Cum for me," he demanded.

"Hah! I can't!" Midoriya cried.

Slamming his hips back down, Todoroki knew he could. Midoriya always fought the second one. Stroking him harder, he made sure each thrust was hitting Midoriya exactly where he wanted him too.

"You know you can!" he said, not stopping.

Tears ran down Midoriya's face while his cock leaked more and more into his hand. He knew the moment it was about to happen. The way Midoriya's toes curled, his large eyes crossing while his mouth hung slack. There was a tiny trail of drool that escaped the side of his mouth as a loud scream escaped his body. His legs would push back and little further, and Todoroki would continue to stroke him as he came all over his stomach.

"I knew you had it in you," he said, letting off Midoriya's cock and slamming back into him.

Midoriya was mumbling and his body almost limp. Todoroki could see how unfocused his eyes were, though somehow Midoriya still was able to call out his name.

His cock pulsing and though Midoriya's body had gone almost limp, his ass was still tight and sucking at his cock. Groaning, Todoroki laid more of his weight onto Midoriya, thrusting and panting.

It had been a long night of teasing and wanting. When he finally came, he felt as if his entire body had exploded. Emptying deep inside of Midoriya, he collapsed on top of him. Catching his breath, he rolled to his side, sliding his quickly deflating cock out of Midoriya.

Midoriya was still practically cross eyes as he gasped for air. Kissing at his forehead and cheeks, Todoroki pushed his hair back then held him close.

"...Shou," Midoriya mumbled.

"Hrm?" he hummed.

"Amazing," the tiny voice squeaked out before burying his head into his neck, somehow still able to roll his body seductively against him.

"Fucking tease," he mumbled, kissing the top of his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 15 - Asphyxiophilia**

**Notes:**

**Top Midoriya / Bottom Todoroki**

Chapter Text

Thrusting his hips harder, Midoriya had Todoroki bent over the bed. His skin slapping against Todoroki's as he cried out with each thrust.

He was so tight around his cock that Midoriya never wanted to stop. The friction, the drag of his cock out and back in. Sweat covered their bodies as he held tight to Todoroki's hips. It had been one stressful as fuck week- and he couldn't think of a better way to end it.

Pulling Todoroki's hair, making his back arch, his ass stuck out even more and Midoriya leaned down, biting at his shoulder. A loud hiss from Todoroki and he kept his teeth locked in place. He knew Todoroki got off on a bit of pain- and he was more in the mood to give him some.

"Izuku!" Todoroki cried as he slammed back into him, pressing back against him with each thrust.

Pulling his hair harder, he fisted the silky strands. The more he pulled, the better angled Todoroki's neck was for him. Kissing and sucking marks, he continued to thrust into him.

Another hard thrust, hearing the strangled moan from Todoroki and Midoriya lived off those sounds. His hand moving from Todoorki's hair to around his throat and he held it there. A gasp from Todoroki and his body tensing up under him and Midoriya smirked.

He had him now.

Keeping his hand around his throat, he gently started to press. He wanted it gradual, and steady. Short gasp from Todoroki as his fingers let up a bit, tapping at his skin.

"Should take all your air from you," Midoriya whispered, "and make you beg to breath."

All he got was a long moan from Todoroki.

Tightening his fingers again, another broken moan from Todoroki and Midoriya needed more. Pulling out, he turned Todoroki around, pressing him into the mattress. Lining his cock back up, he slammed back into him- he held him down with his hand firmly around his neck.

Such a thin, pale neck. As strong as Todoroki was, his neck was delicate and long. Scarred hands wrapping around it, gently squeezing. The way Todoroki's cheeks reddened, it took his breath away.

Squeezing his hand more, Midoriya continued the steady thrusting, though he was paying more attention to Todoroki than his own sensation. His hand slowly squeezing, the shallow breath coming from Todoroki as he gasped for air. The way his cock was swollen, leaking and Todoroki stroking it more.

A couple more thrust and Midoriya increased the pressure. Todoroki's face turning a bit more red, his mouth parted, gasping for air.

"Tap my arm if it gets too much," Midoriya said.

A hand reaching up to where his wrapped around Todoroki's neck and it squeezed over his. Smirking a bit, Midoriya increased the pressure on Todoroki's neck. A loud gasp and the hand over his was gone, slapping at the mattress and grabbing the sheets.

Driving hard back into Todoroki, Midoriya kept a steady hard pace. The more he squeezed his neck, the tighter he got around Midoriya's cock. Moaning softly, Midoriya leaned over, kissing ice cold lips to where even their breath could be seen.

"Love when you lose control of your quirk," he whispered, tightening his grip a bit more.

The vein over Todoroki's temple was prominent the more he restricted his airway- his face red as ice started to form over his shoulder a bit. One last squeeze and Todoroki attempted to gasp before his body started to spasm under him.

Releasing his grip, Midoriya continued to slam into Todoroki, his cock pulsing around the tight heat coming from Todoroki. He might have ice covering his body, but inside was burning hot. Todoroki coughed and his body continued to shake as Midoriya felt his orgasm closer with each thrust.

Another push in and he felt it- his balls tightening up and his head growing light. Pulling out, he grabbed his cock, stroking it hard- releasing all over where Todoroki had made a mess of his stomach.

Leaning over, Midoriya gently kissed at Todoroki's lips, listening to the way he still gasped for air.

There were finger bruises along his neck and he stopped to kiss those for a moment.

"You'll need your turtleneck for a few days," he whispered.

"Good," Todoroki's broken voice replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 16 - Voyeurism**

**Notes:**

**As the tags read - Voyeurism AND Accidental Voyeurism - we have a Peeping Midoriya on this one. NOT AN ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP IN THIS!**

Chapter Text

Losing track of time, Midoriya saw it was late. They had exams coming up and he had been living off tea and his studies for the past few days. Yawning and stretching long, he really needed to get a quick shower before crashing for a couple hours.

Grabbing his robe and shower bag, he headed down to the boys bathroom. At least at this hour, he should have it to himself. It was quiet in the dorms- everyone either studying or already asleep by this time.

The bathroom was quiet, only half the lights on at this hour. Setting his stuff down, moving over where the towels were kept, he heard a soft moan with slapping of sorts- or at least he thought he did. He figured he was just too damn tired and he really needed to hurry up and get some sleep.

The sounds came again, and he knew exactly what that sound was.

Over by the baths, he saw Todoroki leaned back, legs dangling in the over sized tub, and even with the lights only half on, every detail was outlined. He was naked (as they usually were in the baths), and holding his cock in his hand.

A small gasp and Midoriya dipped behind the half wall that separated the showers from the baths. From here he could still Todoroki.

They had all seen each other naked many times. You don't share dorms and not see this.

But what he had never seen was Todoroki like this.

His face was tense, the muscles in his body tense with his shoulders a bit hunched. Chest and face flushed, and his hand steadily moving between his legs.

He had only seen his own cock hard, never really paying much attention to anyone else's. But the way Todoroki's looked awed him. So swollen between his legs, long, thick and slightly darker than his own skin. Swallowing, Midoriya couldn't look away. The way Todoroki pulled back his foreskin, the deep red of his cock head that shimmered a bit from precum. Small gasp and moans that periodically came from Todoroki the more he did this.

He felt his own body warming up, and his cock starting to take notice.

Another moan, and Todoroki's hand started to move faster- staying more towards the top of his penis. Small stroked up and down, his palm smearing precum as he breathed heavier- the muscles in his abs clenching the more he did this.

Blinking, Midoriya couldn't turn away. He knew he should. This was his friend- his very hot friend. Not that he had ever confessed this out loud.

"Hah!" Todoroki gasped, his hand moving from his cock down to his balls, rolling and pulling at them- the way his thighs spread just a bit more, his cock so swollen and slightly pink.

Moving his hand, Midoriya found he was reaching into the shorts he was wearing, his own need taking over. Gently massaging his own balls, mimicking what Todoroki was doing, he found the sight before him almost more than he could take. Seeing Todoroki sitting there- so vulnerable, so free. It was beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

It was when Todoroki's hand moved back to his cock, that Midoriya did the same. Though his strokes were gentler, quieter. He did not want the slapping of his skin to be heard the way Todoroki's was. He was going from root to tip, twisting his hand at the top, then tightly pulling his foreskin down as he stroked down his shaft.

The flush got brighter on Todoorki's chest and cheeks, his hand moving rapidly. The wet sounds echoing around the room joined with his breathing.

Resting his head on the cool wall, Midoriya briefly closed his eyes, imagining the cock in his hand not his own.

A louder moan and his eyes snapped open- seeing how the muscles in Todoroki's thighs tensed and started to shake a bit. Leaning back a bit, Todoroki was stroking himself hard and moaning even louder.

Midoriya forgot to breathe, his hand even stopping on his own cock. Todoroki was stroking his cock so hard, leaning back so he was laid flat onto the floor, thrusting into his hand. His other hand was feeling his own chest, pinching at his nipple.

A loud gasp and his hips started to shake a bit, his hand stroking even faster. Todoroki was breathing so hard as his hand continued to move- then it happened.

Biting his bottom lip, Midoriya watched as Todoroki came all over his stomach. White streaks of cum shooting from his cock onto his skin. His hand slowing down as if to milk his own cock. When he was done, he just laid there, gasping for air, an arm over his eyes. It gave Midoriya a good chance to just look at his long, lean body. The way his hip bones jutted just slightly from his body, his chest rising and falling.

He knew he shouldn't look, and he knew his cock was throbbing in his shorts. Tiptoeing over where the towels were, Midoriya went to grab one- though a bunch tumbled down.

"Fuck!" he said, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Midoriya? Is that you?" he heard Todoroki call from the bath room.

"Oh!" he yelped. "Yeah it's me!" he said though cursed himself at how high pitch his voice was- then grabbing a towel and scurrying over to the showers. As he passed the opening, he popped his head in, seeing Todoroki was standing and tying the towel around his waist.

"Didn't think anyone else was still up," Todoroki said, moving over where he was.

Total panic overtook Midoriya. He was still rock hard and his shorts in a full tent. Making sure the towel covered his shame, he just nodded.

"Yeah… getting ready for finals," he said, "thought I'd grab a quick shower."

"Well don't let Iida find out," Todoroki chuckled, then clapped his hand on his shoulder as he walked by him. "You know he wants us all to have a full eight hours of sleep."

"Right!" Midoriya squeaked then hustled over to the showers. Turning the water ice cold, he only prayed it would quickly deflate his hard on.

"See you at breakfast," Todoroki called before going to change.

Midoriya just stood there, debating if he should jerk off or just shower. He already knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 17 - Sex Toys**

Hands moving over his shoulders, the scent of almonds surrounding him from the massage oil and Midoriya sighed. Todoroki was always so good with massages. He felt his muscles relaxing and the knots in his back slowly easing.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Todoroki said.

He could have. A long sigh and Midoriya shifted a bit, feeling Todoroki straddled over him. He could easily just close his eyes and go right to sleep.

"Plus, I'm not done with you yet," Todoroki said.

Midoriya wanted to say something, but he was too relaxed. Laid face down on the bed, naked and just comfortable.

Todoroki's hands were like magic. They never needed warming or cooling oils- his boyfriend was the warming and cooling sensation! The moment he was about to fall asleep, warm lips touched his shoulder. The weight of Todoroki on him and he could have slept for days like this.

That was until he felt Todoroki move off of him. A slight whine but Midoriya was just too comfortable. He could hear Todoroki moving around the room, but he didn't pay much attention to it. What he was waiting for was that moment that he felt the dip in the bed and Todoroki back next to him.

"Someone is falling asleep," Todoroki said, then kissing his temple. All Midoriya was able to do was hum his response. Even at the sound of slight buzzing, and he was not waking up.

Though once Midoriya felt the vibration on his lower back, he moaned softly and shifted his hips a bit. The pulsing moving between his ass cheeks and sliding between them.

"Shou…" Midoriya whined.

"Shhhhh, just relax," he said.

Midoriya was relaxed. Even when he felt something slim and wet press against his rim. Spreading his thighs a bit, there wasn't much push, but he felt the vibration as it entered him. Another soft moan and Midoriya was between sleep and consciousness.

A hand caressing his bottom and the massager pressed in more. Midoriya knew exactly what Todoroki had gotten. It was one of their favorite toys. Slim, and slightly tilted at the end- it was one of his favorites. The angle was perfect and the speeds varied. Todoroki had it set to low and as he wiggled it around a bit, Midoriya felt his cock starting to swell against the mattress.

The moment it hit his prostate, he moaned loudly. Midoriya was definitely awake now. Arching his back a bit, he grabbed at the bedding, continuing to moan. The speed of the massager increased and before he knew it, he was pressing his knees into the bed, pushing his ass up more. It was hitting him exactly where he needed it.

Todoroki kept massaging his bottom with his hand, and pressing the massager in and out just a little bit. More speed and Midoriya had his face into the mattress, almost screaming. It was as if something was lighting a fire inside of him and he had no way to put it out. His cock was steadily leaking as his prostate was being milked.

"Shou!" he cried.

The massager got even more intense, making him scream. Where his body was so relaxed before- his muscles where tensed, clenched.

"Can you get off without your dick being touched?" Todoroki asked.

Gasping, Midoriya arched his back more, feeling Todoroki's cold hand caressing his skin. His cock was so heavy between his legs and he really just wanted to grab and stroke it.

The setting on the massager changed again, this time harder, then would turn lighter for a second then back hard. Screaming into the mattress, it felt as if his balls were about to explode. Clenching around the massager and the speeds that changed on him, and he was done for. Bedding clutched in his hand, crying out loudly, and his cock releasing. He couldn't breath for a moment as every muscle in his body was shaking it seemed.

Thankfully the vibrations stopped and he felt it slipped from his body. Warm kisses on his neck and Midoriya was worn out.

"So fucking hot when you are like that," Todoroki said.

Turning his head, Midoriya returned with a very lazy kiss. His hair pushed off his forehead then he felt Todoroki leave the bed. He would have called out for him, but he was to wiped out. He could hear the water running and figured Todoroki was just cleaning the toy.

Now he could definitely sleep.

But he felt a dip in the bed and the soft vibration sounds again. Peeking an eye open, he watched as Todoroki laid on his back, his hands moving between his legs.

"Watching you turned me on," Todoroki breathed, slipping the toy inside of him.

Ok, maybe Midoriya could stay awake just a bit longer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 18 - Dirty Talk**

**Notes:**

**Top Todoroki / Bottom Midoriya...**

_**This takes place after UA- or when ever Endeavor's 50th birthday would land... Quick math in my head had them a year or so out of UA by this time. If not- THEN JUST PRETEND IM RIGHT... ok? XDDDDDD**_

"Wow!" Midoriya said as they walked around Todoroki's house that he grew up in. It had only been a year since they graduated UA and had gotten their own place- only coming back here for Endeavor's fiftieth birthday party.

It was a small gathering and dinner. Todoroki really didn't want to go, but Midoriya had talked him into it.

"Seems dad really spruced up the place," Todoroki grumbled, "My guess it was Fuyumi."

"Could have been, but it looks nice," Midoriya said.

The place wasn't huge, but it also wasn't small. Furniture moved and they even spotted a couple servers walking around handing out champagne.

"I can't wait to take his spot as number one hero," Todoroki grumbled.

Midoriya grabbed a couple glasses of champagne, passing one to Todoroki. "Well at least there is alcohol."

"Thank fuck," Todoroki grumbled.

It was going to be a long night…

Every time the champagne passed them, Midoriya grabbed a glass for Todoroki. By the time dinner was ready, they were both fairly tipsy.

"Of course we are stuck off in the corner," Todoroki grumbled, "Like a damn kid's table or some shit."

"Shou, it's not that bad! Plus! We are far from your father."

"The only damn plus to all this."

A long sigh and Midoriya got another glass of champagne for Todoroki. The upside to it all, the food was amazing. Both of them eating their fill and leaning back in their chairs to rub full stomachs.

"Yeah… this seat may not be so bad," Todoroki said, wrapping an arm around Midoriya, pulling him to his side.

Endeavor was telling loud, overly exaggerated stories at the next table over. Midoriya was truly glad they were not at that table. Putting his hand on Todoroki's thigh, he turned to kiss his cheek.

"Maybe I should tease you while no one is paying attention," he giggled into Todoroki's ear.

"Maybe I should bend you over this table and fuck you while everyone watches," Todoroki whispered back to him.

A gasp and his hand went tight on Todoroki's thigh.

"What's the matter?" Todoroki asked. "Two can play at this game."

It was true, Midoriya loved to tease Todoroki every chance he got- he just never expected him to return fire. Usually it was blush, then once it got too much- he was being pulled home so Todoroki could have his way with him.

"C'mon, Izuku," Todoroki growled into his ear. "I'd love to see everyone's face as I make a complete mess out of you."

A gulp and he didn't want to back down. "But what about dessert? Surely that would disrupt the meal!" Midoriya giggled.

A kiss on his temple then Todoroki was practically pulling him onto his lap. His breath warm on his neck as he continued to whisper in his ear. "Oh, I'll have my dessert. Bend you over and lick your ass so deep… spreading your cheeks so everyone can see your delicious hole."

Squirming, Midoriya knew his face was deep red. "Shou…" he whined.

"Maybe even dribble some champagne down your back so it falls between your ass cheeks… lap it up and lick you til you start screaming," more kisses on his neck. "Fucking love it when you get to screaming."

"Is that why you cover my mouth?" Midoriya asked, squirming a bit more, his cock swelling from the words Todoroki was breathing into his ear.

A hum and more kisses on his neck, hands moving around his waist and a palm over his crotch. "Someone is liking this idea," Todoroki whispered. "How about after the cake is served, we get the fuck out of here?"

"It would be rude to leave so early," Midoriya replied.

"It would be rude not to fuck you senseless," Todoroki mumbled.

There was no way he was making it to dessert. The more Todoroki worked his hand over his crotch, Midoriya was half in his chair, and half in Todoroki's lap.

"And let me give a toast to my son! The number two hero! Soon to be number one!" Endeavor called out- making everyone turn to face them.

It was as if Todoroki was not even phased, removing his hand from Midoriya's crotch, he lifted his glass and nodded his head.

"It's rude not to toast me," Todoroki whispered.

Gulping, Midoriya grabbed his own glass, lifting it. Everyone cheered and they took big sips.

"And of course to me having a new son-in-law soon!" Endeavor announced, making everyone cheer again.

"They are all staring at us," Todoroki whispered, "Perfect time for them to see how much I love fucking you!"

"Shou!" Midoriya yelped, making everyone stare more at them. "To Shouto and Enji!" Midoriya said- all too quickly.

More cheers as glasses clinked. Todoroki was laughing next to him. Once he set down his glass, Todoroki was taking his hand. "Follow me," he said, pulling Midoriya from his chair.

More people were toasting Endeavor at this point and Midoriya gave a nod when he looked their way. Slipping out the door, Todoroki pulled him down a hallway then pushed him into a dark room.

"I wonder what father did to my old room," Todoroki said, turning on the lights. "Ah, still the same I see."

Before Midoriya could even take it in, he was being pushed down to the floor, a mouth over his. Hands grabbing Todoroki's hair and he was lost in it all. Be it then way Todoroki had teased him, or the fact they were in Todoroki's old room - it didn't matter.

"Fuck!" Todoroki growled, "Forgot to bring the champagne in here!"

"Shou!" Midoriya yelped.

"You think I was joking?" Todoroki asked. "I'll grab a bottle on the way out… I want to lick champagne off your ass."

Gasping for air, Midoriya felt the belt to his pants being undone. Rolling over, he was on top of Todoroki, grinding his cock as hard as he could into Todoroki's. A hand moving over his ass and Midoriya was moaning into Todoroki's mouth.

A finger pressing against his rim and Midoriya gasped. "...Shou…"

A hum while a warm mouth moved down his neck. His pants being pushed down, the cool air on his bottom and Midoriya was kicking his pants off. Straddling over Todoroki, he felt a cool liquid dribble between his cheeks then two fingers pressing in.

"Fuck, you always feel so amazing," Todoroki mumbled against his skin.

"Hah!" Midoriya cried.

Curling of fingers and Midoriya was biting down on his hand so he wouldn't scream. Todoroki always knew exactly what buttons to push to make him get loud.

"You shouldn't hold back," Todoroki whispered in his ear. "Let everyone, just a couple doors down hear how loud you get when I fuck you."

Whimpering, Midoriya pressed back on the fingers pressed inside of him. Shaking his head, he was telling himself he would not scream. The last thing he needed was someone barging in on them.

Rocking their hips together, Midoriya's cock dragging over the fabric of Todoorki's pants and he continued to moan softly. "We have to be quick," Midoriya gasped.

"What if I want to take my time?" Todoroki asked. "Make a complete mess of you."

"Shou!"

A laugh and Midoriya was rolled over onto his back. Pulling his legs back, he looked up into the flush face of Todoroki above him. Whining when his fingers was removed, and Midoriya was grabbing for Todoroki. Lips back on his and he felt where Todoroki's cock teased at his rim.

"I'm going to fucking breed you," Todoroki growled, pressing in quickly.

Gasping as he was fully impaled and Midoriya grabbed onto the suit jacket that Todoroki was still wearing. His legs pushed even further back and Todoroki was thrusting hard into him.

"You are always so tight around my dick," Todoroki gasped, "It's like your ass is milking my cock."

His mind was gone. They were in the room Todoroki grew up in, fucking on the floor. More cheers from the dining room and Midoriya cried out a bit.

"Yes baby," Todoroki growled, "Fucking scream. Let them know I'm making you feel good."

"Shou!"

Hard thrust and Midoriya was losing his mind. Reaching for his cock, he was stroking it as Todoroki continued to pound into him. He had no idea how the fuck he was walking normally back into the dining room after this, and he sure as fuck didn't care either.

The closer they got, the harder Todoroki seemed to slam into him. As much as he tried to be quiet, the slapping of their bodies was not. Midoriya cried out as his cock started to pulse. Clenching tight around Todoroki, Midoriya let his orgasm take him over.

"Fuck… I'm so close! You are so tight when you cum!" Todoroki gasped.

Todoroki collapsed on top of him, his body shaking as he filled him on the inside. Midoriya felt the pulsing of Todoroki's cock. Gasping for air, Midoriya just held onto Todoroki.

"Do we have to go back out there?" Todoroki asked.

"You know we do," Midoriya grumbled.

"You're a mess," Todoroki said, pulling out then pressing his fingers into Midoriya's sensitive rim.

"Your fucking fault," Midoriya whined, turning his head away as the sounds coming from Todoroki fingering him were too loud and all too lewd.

"But I love it when you are covered and filled with cum," Todoroki said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Shou…" Midoriya whined.

"Fine… I'll go get a wash rag," Todoroki said with a laugh. "But I'm still stealing a bottle of champagne… for later."


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 19 - Pet Play**

**Notes:**

**Pet Play - We have bottom / Kitty Todoroki! ((not real kitty, play-dress up kitty))**

Chapter Text

Holding his breath, Midoriya watched as Todoroki shyly stepped into the room. Stockings that went up mid thigh, a sheer shimmering white- glowing against his skin. Lace panties that he knew had the back open in pretty little heart where it counted. White satin gloves that went high up his arms- and those fucking adorable, make his knees weak just staring at- cat ears. One white, one red- exactly how Midoriya liked him.

"C'mere, kitty," Midoriya breathed, holding up the little collar that jingled when he shook it. There was a clear blush on Todoroki's cheeks as he slowly fell to the floor, and slowly crawled over to him.

Moving over to the couch where Midoriya sat, he was able to see the tail that stuck from the back of Todoroki. Half red, half white- special ordered.

Jingling the collar more, making the tiny bell ring- he waited as Todoroki slowly crawled over to him. Spreading his legs a bit, he let Todoroki sit while gloved hands moved over his legs up to his thighs.

"Ready for your kitty bell?" Midoriya asked.

A nod and Todoroki blushed more. Smiling, Midoriya ran his fingers through the side of Todoroki's hair.

"I couldn't hear you," Midoriya said.

The blush grew brighter as Todoroki bit his bottom lip. The beginning was always the hardest for Todoroki, getting over the embarrassment. Midoriya just sat there, his hands gently petting through his hair- waiting. Another slight jingle of the bell, and Todoroki looked up at him- worrying his bottom lip.

"The collar is what you like best," Midoriya whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over Todoroki's.

"Meow," just barely heard against his lips and Midoriya smiled.

"Good kitty," he said, sitting back and lifting the collar. Leaning in, he placed the collar around Todoroki's throat, leaning over his shoulder to clasp it. When he was done, he sat back and flicked the bell with his finger. "Perfect… my pretty little kitty."

Todoroki looked away then climbed up to the couch where he was, laying his head in his lap. Running his hands over his body, a small just barely there purr could be heard. Moving his hands over Todoroki's lean body, he saw where Todoroki continued to shift. A hand over his bottom, feeling the lace, then the small opening and where the tail was- Midoriya ran his fingers over the tail. He knew each touch of the tail moved the plug Todoroki was wearing.

A gasp and the purring continued. Midoriya moved his hand towards the base of Todoroki's plug, causing some movement in the plug Todoroki was wearing. His hands clutched at Midoriya's thigh the more he wiggled and pressed at the plug.

"Such a good kitty," Midoriya whispered.

"Meow."

A few more presses of the plug, and his hands moved back over his hips, causing Todoroki to shift some, laying on his back.

"Oh, my kitty is hard," Midoriya said, seeing where the lace was stretched in Todoroki's panties. The blush growing brighter on Todoroki's face.

Todoroki looked too fucking good like this. He couldn't stop touching him. Each pass of his hand over Todoroki's skin making him purr and wiggle more, his own cock growing hard in his shorts.

Turning his face, Todoroki was nuzzling up to his stomach, almost tickling Midoriya. Playing with his hair again, and he felt as Todoroki's cheek pressed against his swollen shaft. A soft moan and Midoriya rested his head back on the couch.

"Meow."

"Yes…" Midoriya breathed.

Gloved hands moving to the waistband of his shorts and Midoriya was lifting his hips do they could slide off then Todoroki gracefully moved back to the floor, spreading his thigh and crawling between his legs. Staying on all fours, Todoroki arched his back, swaying his hips to make his tail swish.

"Fuck, you are too pretty like this," Midoriya gasped.

"Meow."

He could tell Todoroki was getting into it now. Nuzzling his nose and cheek against his cock, purring. Satin gloves wrapping around his shaft making Midoriya moan more. The sensation of it all was perfect.

The moment Todoroki opened his mouth, his pink little tongue giving him kitten licks and Midoriya was dying. Running his hands through his hair more, he was being teased. The bell on the collar jingling the more Todoroki gave little licks at his cock head.

"Fuck," Midoriya breathed, "C'mon kitty… you're teasing me."

"Meow," then Todoroki was back rubbing his cheek against his shaft, more jingling.

Between the little licks and satin gloves, Midoriya was so fucking hard. Grabbing Todoroki's face, he pulled him onto his lap into a deep kiss, hands moving to grab at the lace panties that barely covered his bottom.

"My little kitty is teasing me," Midoriya said, pushing Todoroki to the couch, the bell making more noise.

Turning to his stomach, Todoroki held onto the arm rest, sticking his ass in the air. Lace around his hips and outside of his cheeks, then the opening to the panties where the cat tail plug was deep inside of him. Swaying his hips, it made his tail move some and Midoriya couldn't take it anymore.

Grabbing Todoroki's hips, Midoriya pressed his cock against Todoroki, letting it move under Todoroki so the lace pressed against his shaft. Both of them moaning softly. Wrapping his fingers around the plug, he made sure to wiggle it some before popping it out.

"My kitty teases too much," Midoriya moaned, grabbing his own cock, playing at Todoroki's rim- so stretched and fluttering at him. Pressing in, the bell around Todoroki's neck jingled more. His kitty was so fucking tight. Holding his hips hard, Midoriya continued to pound into him. Gasping and Todoroki tried to keep meowing- though it turned to screams as he held onto the arm rest.

Thrusting harder, Midoriya loved the way his hips hit against Todoroki's ass, making them bounce a bit. He could watch his cock sink into Todoroki.

Todoroki pulled off one of his gloves, then his hand was reaching under him, stroking himself. Moans, cries and that bell jingling.

When Midoriya felt Todoroki get impossibly tight around his shaft, he could barely move the way he was being clenched. A soft 'meow' and Todoroki's chest was falling to the couch.

Slipping out of him, Midoriya grabbed Todoroki's hips, turning him over. His body was flushed, his hair messed up and his cat ears crooked. The lace panties pulled under his softening cock. Moving up to straddle his chest, Midoriya was stroking his cock.

"Open wide," Midoriya said, stroking his cock harder. "Kitty wants his milk, doesn't he?"

Todoroki opening his mouth, his eyes glassed over and Midoriya stroked til white streams of cum where shooting from his cock into Todoroki's mouth and all around it. A hand under his chin, and though Midoriya was grasping to catch his breath he stared down at Todoroki.

"A kitty drinks all his milk."

A clear swallow and Todoroki looked up at him, licking his lips to get the rest of the cum off of them.

Falling to the couch, and pulling Todoroki to his side, he held him tightly. Gently fingering the bell, they both loved the little chime it made.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt - Genderbend (either both or one character) - I did BOTH characters!**

All day long, all Midoriya did was watch as Todoroki swished her skirt around class. She swore that skirt was a lot shorter than it was the day before. Something was different today- sure, Todoroki was taller than most of the girls, but even so- Midoriya could not take her eyes off the way her skirt teased the top of her thighs.

"Wanna study in my room later?" Todoroki asked.

"Don't we always?" she answered with a smile.

Todoroki smiled, her hair falling in her eyes that she tucked it behind her ear. She was so beautiful it was almost blinding. Midoriya sat there in her desk, her shirt pressed tight against her chest and was ready for this last class to end. One of her knee socks kept falling down her calf, bugging the hell out her all day. She didn't feel as well put together as Todoroki was.

She felt short and chubby compared to Todoroki. Where Todoroki was tall and slim- Midoriya was short and curvy, granted she was solid muscle from training, but that was beside the point. Even Todoroki's hair was like silk down her back. Midoriya loved to brush it and feel the strands between her fingers. Braiding Todoroki's hair was one of her favorite things to do- to watch the white and red mix and swirl.

Running her hand through her hair- it was a thick wavy mess. Clips and headbands didn't help either. Her outfit never sat on her as well as Todoroki's did. A sigh, and she stared up at the front of the class, trying to pay attention and not at the fact her knee sock wouldn't stay in place.

Every time she would glance over at Todoroki, she was met with a smile. Even when class ended, and they gathered their books, Todoroki waited for her.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Todoroki begged.

The walk back to the dorms, and Midoriya gave up on her knee sock. She just let it bunch up at her ankle. The class was buzzing all around them as they made their way back.

Making it up to Todoroki's room, Midoriya set her bag down and sat on her bed. She did like Todoroki's room- it always smelled nice and was comfortable.

"Should we start on the assignment for tomorrow?" Todoroki asked, setting her books on her desk.

"Ugh! I need a break first," she whined.

"Fine… but we still need to get it done," Todoroki said, moving over where she sat, smiling down at her. "You look so cute today."

That was thing, Midoriya didn't want to be cute, even though Todoroki told her time and again that cute was a good thing- Midoriya wanted to be pretty. Groaning, she reached out, her hands rubbing the back of Todoroki's thighs

"You shortened your skirt again," she said.

"It is the standard school issued skirt," Todoroki said, smirking down at her.

"Uh huh," Midoriya replied, then quickly moving her hands up to the waistband and shaking her head. It was rolled a bit, making it shorter. "See!" she squealed.

A shrug and Todoroki smiled. "Still the issued skirt."

"You just want to show your legs off to the boys," she grumbled.

Being pushed on her back, Midoriya stared up as Todoroki leaned over her- hair falling like a curtain around her. "No… I wanted to show them off for you."

A gentle brush of her lips and Midoriya smiled. Her hands moving behind Todoroki's back and she was pulling her down on top of her. Small giggles and they were kissing again. As much as she loved Todoroki with her hair down- it was getting in the way.

"Can you tie your hair back?" she asked.

Grabbing the tie off her write, Todoroki sat up and tied her hair back. Leaning in, Midoriya started to kiss her neck, rolling her to her side. Small little moans as Midoriya started to kiss her neck and her hands slowly working the buttons of her shirt open.

Hands on her own shirt and the buttons that had been straining all day popped open. Where Todoroki's chest was smaller, and perkier- Midoriya's was full, very full.

She noticed how Todoroki always had cute bras and matching panties. It was not something Midoriya was able to do, as she needed the support and most the time- she was getting minimizers to hide the fullness of her chest.

It was barely any moment, and Todoroki was pushing her shirt off, undoing the clasp in the back. Rolling to her back, Midoriya pulled Todoroki back into a deep kiss. The taste of her cherry lip gloss always making her smile. Hands moving to her chest and Todoroki was playing with her nipples, causing her to moan a bit.

Kisses down her neck and Midoriya gasped when the mouth she was kissing left hers.

"I've wanted to undress you all day," Todoroki breathed, kissing along her collarbone.

A small giggle, and Midoriya watched while Todoroki was licking and sucking at her nipples.

"I've wanted to play under that overly short skirt of yours all day," Midoriya admitted.

A gleam in Todoroki's eyes as she looked up at her, "Oh really?"

Nodding her head, Midoriya felt her cheeks blush. It was true- Todoroki found every chance she got to lean over someone's desk so her skirt would rise up- right in her line of sight.

"Then why don't you?" Todoroki asked.

"Well maybe because you are on top of me!"

A giggled and Todoroki moved from where she was, sitting back a bit just staring at her. Leaning back on her elbows, her thin legs pressed tightly and bent at the knee. The way her shirt was undone, and her pale pink lace bra that she could see hard nipples poking through. Spreading open her knees, Midoriya bit her bottom lip.

Todoroki's skirt fell back onto her hips and the pale pink thong barely was covering anything. Turning so she was facing Todoroki, she took her leg and rolled down her knee sock, kissing at her ankle. Skin so soft under her hands as she worked her way up Todoroki's leg. Kissing at her knee, licking her inner thigh.

"And yet, you call me a tease," Todoroki breathed.

"Cause you are," Midoriya replied, "and this damn short skirt… if I had known you were wearing this underneath…"

"I've got more," Todoroki said, "I'll have to wear them more often."

A soft moan and Midoriya was pushing the rest of her skirt up. "Make sure you let me know when you're wearing them."

Pressing a kiss where Todoroki's hip bone jutted out, Midoriya brushed her lips over the material of the thong. Todoroki gasped and ran a hand through her hair. Mouthing over the panties, Midoriya was breathing hot air into the material and licking over them.

"Always teasing me," Todoroki moaned.

"You tease me nonstop," she replied, pulling the material to the side, running her finger between Todoroki's lips. She was so wet already. She had been wanting to play under this skirt all day, even spacing out in English class thinking about it.

Pressing a finger easily into her, Midoriya licked over her swollen nub. A gasp and Todoroki's body was slightly tremoring. Pressing another finger in, Midoriya continued to lick and suck where she could feel Todoroki's clit swelling a bit more.

"Izuku…" she breathed, pulling at her hair.

Pressing her face harder into Todoroki, she continued the licking, sucking and fingering. Her mouth and chin getting soaked from how wet Todoroki continued to get. The skirt started to fall over her head when Todoroki let go of her hair- laying back on the bed and gently thrusting her hips into her face.

She tasted so fucking good. Pressing fingers into her, licking more- two lean thighs wrapping around her head and Todoroki started to shake more. Her fingers soaked as Todoroki let out a long moan and begged her to stop.

"Izuku… please… hah!"

Pulling back, she kissed at her inner thigh, slowly rocking her fingers in and out. She could feel how wet her own panties where, and slowly removed her fingers. Sitting up, she loved how flushed and disheveled Todoroki was. Catching her eye, Midoriya sucked on the fingers she just hand inside of Todoroki.

"I love how filthy you are," Todoroki breathed, sitting up and crushing her mouth onto hers. The wetness on her face smearing both of them. Being pressed back, Midoriya had Todoroki laying half on top of her, the lace bra Todoroki wore pressing into her chest.

Their tongues swirled while a hand moved under the elastic band on her panties. Moaning into Todoroki's mouth, two fingers quickly slid into her.

She always wanted it fast and hard. Todoroki slammed her fingers into her, making her fingers cold as they glide in and out. Gasping, Midoriya pulled from her mouth. A mouth over her nipple, hot and wet and she was moaning.

"Your quirk fucking kills me," she moaned, "Shou…"

Cold fingers continued to slam into her, then slipping out and pressing hard on her clit. Gasping and arching her back- this was always Midoriya's undoing. Being finger fucked then at the last moment, rubbing her complete. "Fuck!" she cried.

"Such a filthy mouth," Todoroki said, before her mouth covered hers.

Whimpering as Midoriya allowed the sensation to take her over- her body quivering as Todoroki's cold hand quickly went back to body temperature. Gasping for air when she moved back and pulled her hand away.

Fingers pressed into her mouth and Midoriya was licking her own wetness. Humming around Todoroki's fingers, she sucked and licked each one.

"So filthy," Todoroki hummed, then removed her fingers, kissing her deeply.

Catching her breath, Midoriya just laid out on the bed.

"Yanno… we still have that assignment due tomorrow," Todoroki said.

"Yanno I need to calm the hell down first," Midoriya gasped, her legs rubbing together- both her knee socks bunched at her ankles now.

Todoroki giggled and held her tighter, her head resting on her breast. "Few more minutes," she said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 21 - Spanking**

"Strip," Todoroki said.

"Huh?" Midoriya asked.

"Excuse me?" Todoroki asked in reply.

Gulping, Midoriya didn't question, but slowly removed his clothing- except his boxers. Todoroki's room was chilly and goose bumps formed on his skin.

"Kneel," Todoroki whispered, his face just mere centimeters from Midoriya's.

Holding his breath, Midoriya knew that tone in Todoroki's voice. Swallowing, he slowly fell to his knees, resting his hands on his thighs- head down. He could feel his heart racing as he sat there. Watching as Todoroki's shoes started to slowly walk around him, his finger tips brushing over his shoulder.

His shoes going out of sight and Midoriya just sat there. A buzzing in his ear as he tried to listen to where Todoroki went. Shoes coming back in sight, a hand in his hair- gently pulling so he was looking up at him.

He was met with a soft smile as Todoroki looked down at him.

"Love seeing you like this," Todoroki whispered.

All Midoriya could do was barely nod. He just knew Todoroki could hear how loud his heart was beating. Watching as Todoroki's hands moved to his own pants, undoing the button and slowly unzipping them. His hand moving into his pants, pulling his cock out, stroking it hard.

It was so close to Midoriya's face, he wanted to touch it, lick and worship Todoroki's cock with his mouth. Licking his lips, he continued to watch Todoroki slowly stroke at his own cock.

"Open," Todoroki said.

Opening his mouth, Midoriya kept his hands on his thighs- as he had not been told to move them.

The feeling of Todoroki's half hard cock in his mouth, and each pass of his tongue making it swell just a little more. Closing his eyes, he felt the push at the back of his throat.

"Keep your eyes on me," Todoroki said.

Opening his eyes, seeing Todoroki staring down at him as his cock slowly pushed a bit further into his mouth. The further he slowly pushed, Midoriya could feel his eyes watering.

Todoroki kept a very slow pace. Pulling his cock out, then pressing back in. Midoriya wrapped his lips around his shaft, thinning as Todoroki grew fully hard in his mouth. Another press and this time down his throat. The hand in his hair gently pulling his head back some- the tears in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. A thumb on his cheek, smearing the tears, and Todoroki was pulling back out- all the way out.

A trail of spit connected to his cock and Midoriya's lips before Todoroki was pressing his cock back in his mouth.

Wrapping his lips back around Todoroki's shaft, he gently sucked as he never pushed his cock all the way in. Closing his eyes, Midoriya twirled his tongue around his cock head, tasting the precum as it spilled into his mouth. A soft moan from Todoroki and Midoriya couldn't take it anymore. Reaching out with his hand, he was stroking the base of Todoroki's cock with his hand and suctioning his cheeks- bobbing his head.

A small chuckle and Midoriya opened his eyes to see Todoroki shaking his head at him.

"I never said you could do that… now did I?" Todoroki asked.

Midoriya answered by twirling his tongue around Todoroki's cock head, making him chuckle a bit more.

"So disobedient," Todoroki replied, running his hand through his hair a bit. "Guess you need to be taught a lesson, huh?"

He could feel his own cock, hard and leaking precum all into his boxers while Todoroki slipped his cock from his mouth.

"Stand," Todoroki said.

Shuffling up from the floor, Midoriya wanted to wrap his arms around Todoroki- kiss him. Stepping forward, a hand was placed on his chest.

"I didn't say you could move," Todoroki said.

"Shou-"

A finger pressed to his lips and mismatched eyes grew intense staring at him.

"I didn't say you could talk either."

Gulping, Midoriya could have melted into the floor. This side of Todoroki- when it came out, was so fucking sexy. He just stood there, breathing as deep as he could- trying to calm his racing heart.

"Over to the desk," Todoroki said, "and remove your boxers."

Nodding, Midoriya stepped over to Todoroki's desk, slipping his boxers off. Todoroki followed and slid his chair away. One hand on his shoulder, another between his shoulder blades and Midoriya was bent so his chest was flush with the cold wood.

"Stay just like that," Todoroki said, a warm hand caressing his bottom.

"Shouto!" Midoriya whined.

Todoroki's body pressed on his back, warm breath on his ear. "Excuse me? What did we establish you'd call me during these times?"

Gulping, Midoriya squeezed his eyes shut. He was so fucking hard he knew he was leaking precum all over Todoroki's desk.

"Sir…" Midoriya whispered.

"Good. Now no more speaking unless I say so."

He wanted to moan, he wanted to beg Todoroki to just fuck him right on the spot.

"I think ten smacks will be sufficient," Todoroki said.

Snapping his eyes open, a moan did escape from Midoriya. He had wanted this so fucking long- hell, even begged at times. He wanted to feel Todoroki's hands slapping down on him so fucking bad.

"Count them," Todoroki said.

Nodding, Midoriya gripped the edge of the desk- not sure when or what was coming. Would he be soft? Hard? Would it sting badly? He had no idea, but he felt he could cum any moment just at the thought of it.

SMACK!

The first slap and Midoriya gasped. "One!" he cried.

It wasn't as bad as he figured it would be. Todoroki could even slap harder. Sure, it stung, but just knowing Todoroki was doing this- was more than enough for him.

SMACK!

Another one, this time a little harder- on the same cheek. "Two!"

It felt warm this time. He wasn't sure if it was Todoroki's quirk, or his skin heating up.

SMACK!

"Three!" To his other cheek- this one harder than the other two. Midoriya gasped as each slap was a bit harder than the one before.

SMACK SMACK!

"Four! Five!" Midoriya gasped.

Two back to back- one on each cheek. Fuck, it was really starting to sting now- but he liked that. A warm hand pressed on his lower back, then a cold hand caressed over his cheeks. He could feel his chest pressing against the desk as he gasped for air.

Fuck he was so turned on.

"You're doing so good," Todoroki whispered.

SMACK!

"Six!" Midoriya cried.

SMACK!

"Seven!"

Todoroki was not giving him a chance to breathe for a moment. His bottom stung so bad, and his cock ached even more. The cold hand moving back over his bottom, then between his legs, cupping his balls. Another gasp as the ice cold fingers wrapped around and rolled his balls, calming his arousal.

"Can't have you cumming yet," Todoroki whispered in his ear, kissing his shoulder.

Groaning, Midoriya felt his face warm up like his exposed bottom was.

"If you could see how red your ass is right now," Todoroki continued to whisper. "I can even see a few finger marks."

Closing his eyes, Midoriya could feel how warm his bottom was, and how hard his cock was pressed to the desk.

SMACK!

"Eight!"

"The last two are going to be a lot harder," Todoroki said. "Can you handle it?"

"Yes sir," Midoriya more moaned than spoke.

A small laugh and a cold hand was back on his bottom again. He could feel his cock pulsing knowing what was coming. Holding his breath, Midoriya squeezed his eyes shut- and waited. It was only seconds, but Midoriya swore it was miles of time.

He didn't know what Todoroki was waiting for. His bottom ached so bad- and begged for more. He wanted this- needed it.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Gasping, Midoriya could only cry out. The hits were very hard, and the sound blasting through the room. The first hit and he felt his cock immediately erupt. The second slap and he was done for.

He never thought he would stop cumming. Todoroki was finished with his slaps, but Midoriya's body was still reeling in it all. The burning, the stinging, the warmth from his bottom. A cold hand moved over his cheeks, massaging gently.

"I'll need to rub some aloe on you," Todoroki said.

Midoriya was still shaking, overcome by it all. He never thought he would come like this- even after Todoroki tried to calm him a bit. Hands moving over his hips and he felt Todoroki lean against his back.

"I didn't say you could cum, did I?"

Sobbing, Midoriya shook his head.

"Couldn't wait for me?" Todoroki asked.

"I tried, sir," Midoriya gasped.

"So cute," Todoroki whispered, kissing his sweaty temple.

He could feel Todoroki's cock pressing between his cheeks. Todoroki's body felt so cool against him. Midoriya wasn't sure if his bottom was that warm, or if Todoroki was using his quirk or not.

"Your ass it so hot," Todoroki said, pulling off his back, grabbing his ass cheeks and pressing his cock between them. "Feels so good against my dick."

Midoriya moaned, feeling Todoroki's cool shaft pressed between his cheeks. A couple more thrust, then Todoroki pulled back, stroking his cock til Midoriya felt the splash of warm cum on his hot bottom.

If he could have moved, he would- Midoriya felt boneless against the desk, his body just resting against it. Tissues cleaning him, and an arm wrapped around his back, supporting him.

"Let's move over to the bed," Todoroki said, "Just make sure to lay on your stomach."

"Yes sir," Midoriya mumbled.

A laugh and another kiss on his temple. "You can call me Shouto now."

"Ok… Shouto."


	22. Chapter 22

**Day 22 - Exhibitionism**

**（*＾3＾）/～ **

"C'mon," Todoroki said, grabbing Midoriya hand.

They had the night at the hotel, but the pool closed three hours ago. The air was still humid and warm, though the moon was bright in the sky.

"Shou!" Midoriya hissed as they slipped through the gate, looking out and seeing where the stars shined into the water of the pool. "Oh wow," Midoriya breathed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Todoroki asked, pulling Midoriya to him, his lips pressing against his.

"It is," Midoriya said, though he wasn't looking at the pool anymore.

"Let's swim," Todoroki said.

"But our suits are in the room and you said we were walking on the beach," Midoriya grumbled.

"Detour," Todoroki said, smirking at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Midoriya watched as Todoroki stepped back, peeling his shirt off, then tossing is shorts and briefs before diving into the pool. Taking a deep breath, he listened to see if anyone heard Todoroki and was coming.

"Shouto!" Midoriya hissed.

"The water feel great!" Todoroki called.

"Keep your voice down!" Midoriya hissed.

"Then you better come in here and shut me up!" Todoroki laughed, then dove back under the water.

Sighing heavily, Midoriya quickly shed his clothes and gently eased himself into the water. He wasn't going to splash in like Todoroki did. It was warm and felt good as he eased himself all the way in.

Todoroki splashing up in front of him, grabbing his waist and pulling him under. Midoriya went to yelp but got a mouth full of water. Swimming back up, he was spitting water and gasping for air.

"Shouto!" Midoriya hissed, but Todoroki had taken back off under the water swimming.

Shaking his head, Midoriya dove back under, chasing after him. When they got to the edge of the pool, Midoriya had him pinned to the wall. Smiling at him, Todoroki wrapped his arms and legs around him, pulling them both under. This time Midoriya was more prepared and held his breath.

Lips pressing his and Midoriya could only see the blurry sight of red and white hair floating in the water. Surfacing, Midoriya held the wall while pressing his body against Todoroki's- legs wrapping around his waist.

"We could get caught," Midoriya whispered.

"That's part of the fun," Todoroki whispered back, kissing him.

Midoriya didn't want to be affected by it all, he really didn't- but the deeper Todoroki was kissing him, licking into his mouth, their bodies pressing tightly- he felt his body reacting.

"Shou…" Midoriya whined, while he was kissing down his neck.

"Look," Todoroki whispered, his hand moving under his chin, turning his head.

The water was still again, and the moon was shining brightly down. Gasping, Midoriya swore it looked like shimmered glass.

"Wow," Midoriya breathed.

Todoroki was kissing and biting his neck again, wrapping tighter around him. Both of his hands were holding them at the edge of the pool, but he felt where Todoroki was gliding up and down against his cock. Both hard, and it felt amazing in the water.

"Shou…" Midoriya gasped.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Fucking amazing."

Todoroki's mouth back on his and he continued to move his body up and down with their cocks pressed tightly between them. Small ripples in the water around them.

"Why have we never done this before?" Todoroki asked.

"Because it is risky!" Midoriya hissed.

A mouth back on his and Midoriya moaned. The weightlessness of Todoroki wrapped around him, gliding up and down felt so damn good. When Todoroki pulled back, his face was flush as his body continued to move, pressing his cock harder into Midoriya's.

"It's not enough," Todoroki breathed, then pushed off him, swimming back under the water.

Midoriya was stunned, and left hard against the rough wall of the pool. Seeing Todoroki surface at the other side, easily lift himself off the pool and curl his finger at Midoriya to come to him. Shaking his head, Midoriya dove back under the water, swimming over where Todoroki was sitting with his feet in the water.

Popping back up between Todoroki's legs, Midoriya lifted a bit, kissing his lips.

"Watch me," Todoroki whispered against his mouth.

Midoriya stood back a bit, able to stand on the pool floor where he was. Todoroki wrapped his hand around his shaft and started to stroke. His muscles clenched as his hand worked up and down.

Not even thinking, Midoriya was taking his own cock in his hand while watching Todoroki. After a moment, he couldn't take it anymore. Lifting himself next to Todoroki, he cupped the back of his head, crushing their mouths together. Reaching, he took Todoroki's cock into his hand, stroking him hard- moaning out when he felt Todoroki's hand around him.

"Don't moan too loud, we will get caught," Todoroki whispered.

Gasping, Midoriya pressed his face into Todoroki's wet neck. Their hands on each other's cock making wet lewd sounds that seems to echo around the pool. Knowing they could get caught any minute made him want to do this quickly.

Todoroki's body jerking and he was cumming all over Midoriya's hand. Pressing his mouth back to Todoroki's, he could feel the way he gasped for air, and tightened the grip on his cock.

Laughter off in the background and they both stopped. They could clearly hear someone coming their way.

"Shit!" they both gasped, jumping up and grabbing their shorts.

Midoriya was still hard, and he was pretty damn sure it was Todoroki's shorts he just pulled on. Todoroki was grabbing their briefs and shoving them in his pocket as he gathered their shirts.

"Hurry!" Todoroki hissed.

Running behind Todoroki, they slipped back through the side gate as the main gate opened. Two security guards with flashlights being overly loud- one telling a really bad story as the other laughed.

Making their way down the path, Todoroki threw Midoriya his shirt while he started to laugh.

"That wasn't funny!" Midoriya hissed, pulling the shirt over his head. This was his shirt, and his hair was dripping all over it.

Todoroki grabbed his hips, pulling him to him. "It is funny," Todoroki said, "Let's go back to the room and take care of you." Rocking his hips against Midoriya where he was still hard.

"Fine..." Midoriya grumbled, allowing Todoroki to take his hand and pull him back to their room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Day 23 - Wax Play!**

"Seriously?! Where the hell is my lighter?" Midoriya growled, turning over everything in his top drawer.

"Midoriya…" Todoroki called.

"Hang on! I know it is here somewhere!"

"Midoriya…"

"Gimme a minute! I just used it the other night! Remember I had those nice vanilla candles burning…" Midoriya said, moving to another drawer.

A sigh and Todoroki just sat back on the bed, shaking his head. Watching as Midoriya tore through yet another drawer in his dresser. Making his way over to the side table, he started to rummage through that again.

"Izuku!" Todoroki said, firmer this time.

"What?" Midoriya huffed, then turned to see where Todoroki just laid on the bed, holding his finger up as a flame danced on it. "Oh…"

"Dumb ass," Todoroki said.

"Whatever!" Midoriya exclaimed, his cheeks going red. How had he forgot his boyfriend was a walking lighter? He got so involved in what he was doing, he had completely forgotten.

Unfortunately, he had been searching for so long, he had also completely lost his boner. His briefs not tight on his body anymore, but he gathered the long candle, moving back to the bed.

"Sorry…" Midoriya whispered.

"Just get back over here," Todoroki said, taking the candle from him and pulling him half on top of him.

Closing his eyes, Midoriya felt as their lips moved back over each other. Todoroki was also stripped down to his briefs, and though his idiocy might have momentarily spoiled the mood, they quickly were getting back into it. Todoroki's mouth growing warmer and warmer the more they kisses, both their bodies heating up.

Midoriya gasped. Where it had been so warm, suddenly an ice cold tongue moving inside his warm mouth. The difference in temperature was turning him on so much. Even with his hands, half of Todoroki's body was overly warm, the other ice cold. The longer they kissed, the tighter their bodies pressed. His skin was tingling from the sensations, and his body was wanting.

"I love when you do that," Midoriya whispered against Todoroki's lips.

"You mean lose control of my quirk?" Todoroki answered, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Pushing back Todoroki's hair, Midoriya smiled at him. "You are too strong to ever lose control," he said, kissing him again, allowing his tongue to peak out and trace his bottom lip. A soft moan slipped from Todoroki's lips and he felt himself pressed back into the bed. Todoroki loomed over him, eyes that were darkened in lust staring down at him. Tilting his head up, Todoroki's lips pressed to his and Midoriya smiled.

Midoriya felt Todoroki's body press over his. Soft moans as a cold tongue moved back into his mouth and Midoriya raised his hips, feeling as turned on as he was. The way Todoorki's skin was different temperatures as his hands trailed down his back. He could get lost in these kisses, and did many times.

"I could kiss you forever," Midoriya breathed.

A small chuckle and cool lips moved down his jaw, then licking and sucking at the cords on his neck. More gasp as one kiss would be cold, the next hot. He felt his mind spinning and his heart racing.

"You are so amazing," Midoriya moaned, then being met with Todoroki's hips grinding into his harder. Pressing up, the friction was amazing. Both of them only in their briefs and Todoroki steadily grinding down on him. Cupping Todoroki's face, Midoriya pulled him back for a kiss. Their bodies continued to move together and it felt so damn good.

"Ready?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah," Midoriya breathed.

Reaching over, Todoroki grabbed the candle and used the tip of his finger to light it. The candle was bright red and they both watched the flame dance on the wick. They had used candles before that turned to massaging oils, but the temperature as it was poured onto the skin was only slightly warmer then they were. This was something different they wanted to try.

"Ok… I'm going to tilt the candle," Todoroki said. Then he tilted the candle a bit, a drop of wax falling and landing on Midoriya- center of his chest and Midoriya hissed.

"Too hot?" Todoroki asked.

"Kinda," Midoriya whispered. It felt like a small flame had landed on his skin thought it quickly extinguished itself.

Another drop falling, hitting a bit lower than the other- the red wax looking strangely like blood as it splattered over his skin. Another hiss and Midoriya saw the skin around the wax turning pink.

Shaking his head, Midoriya sat up, scratching at the dried wax on his chest.

"You don't like it?" Todoroki asked.

"Not at all," Midoriya said, turning his head away.

Todoroki blew at the candle, letting the smoke flutter around them.

"It's ok," Todoroki said, leaning in to kiss him. "Wanna try it on me?"

"You always were the masochist," Midoriya grumbled.

"This was your idea," Todoroki pointed out.

"Well I liked the other candle!" he whined.

"That was designed not to get overly hot," Todoroki said.

Switching positions, Todoroki laid back on the bed, and Midoriya straddled over his hips. He noticed he was quickly losing his hard on again. Rocking his hips over Todoroki, they both moaned. Grabbing the candle, Midoriya leaned over and kissed Todoroki.

"Gimme a flame," Midoriya said, sitting back up, rocking his hips back over Todoroki's.

Once the candle was lit again, Midoriya was still flaking wax off his chest. He didn't like how it still stung a bit where the wax had fallen. Waiting for the candle to burn a few more seconds, he smiled down at Todoroki.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Tilting the candle, a drop his Todoroki's chest- and started to sizzle.

"Don't use your quirk!" Midoriya giggled, slapping at Todoroki's arm playfully.

A smile and Todoroki laughed with him. "Wanted to hear the sound it would make."

Another drop of wax and this time it stayed liquid on Todoroki's skin.

"You're cheating!" MIdoriya giggled.

It ended up being Midoriya quickly dripping wax on Todoroki. It would pop and sizzle, or stay liquid til it dribbled off of him.

They both got to laughing as this had become a game. Midoriya dripping the wax seeing if Todoroki would activate his quirk in time. Todoroki was covered in sticky wax as was their bed sheet.

"We made a mess," Midoriya said, blowing out the candle.

"Glad these aren't the good sheets," Todoroki said, flaking wax off his chest.

Flopping next to Todoroki, Midoriya was no longer aroused and just helped him pick wax off his skin.

"Shou…?"

"Hrm?"

"Let's not do this again," Midoriya giggled, his nail picking more wax off Todoroki's skin.

"Agreed," Todoroki said.

"But we can use the other candles!" Midoriya chirped.

Rolling over, some wax still on his chest and Todoroki was kissing Midoriya's forehead. "Absolutely."


	24. Chapter 24

**Day 24 - Dacryphilia**

**Notes:**

**Top Todoroki / Bottom Midoriya**

Midoriya was a cry baby, there was no denying it. Todoroki watched many times as he broke down over one thing or another. The tears were sad, scared or happy. Todoroki himself rarely cried, but there was something so pure about the emotions Midoriya spilled.

Even as they sat watching a movie, he could hear the sniffles as the movie started to grow dark. Wrapping his arm around Midoriya, he knew the water works were coming.

"It's just a movie," he whispered.

"I… know," Midoriya sniffled.

It was cute though. Seeing how emotional Midoriya got… well, over everything.

As the movie continued, so did the sniffling. Before long, Midoriya had his face buried into his shirt, flat out sobbing. Todoroki already knew his shirt would be soaked from the tears. Moving a hand to the back of Midoriya's head, he ran his finger through Midoriya's hair, trying to soothe him a bit.

"I can't take this movie! It better have a happy ending!" Midoriya sobbed.

Ok, maybe Todoroki picked this one out cause he knew it would make Midoriya a blubbering mess. He liked how clingy Midoriya got when he was emotional. The way he fisted at his shirt, pressed against him- the fact he was able to comfort him.

"Just keep watching," he said, kissing the top of Midoriya's head.

Midoriya had his arms wrapped tightly around him, pressing harder to his side- sniffling nonstop. Shifting around, Todoroki laid out on the couch- this allowed Midoriya to wrap himself better around him. Half on the couch, half on him. Legs intertwined, and it gave Midoriya better options if he was sobbing into Todoroki's shirt or neck.

Maybe it was the slight way Midoriya's body shook as he cried. Whatever it was, Todoroki loved to just hold and comfort him.

As the movie played on, so did Midoriya's tears. He might have been more affected by the movie if he wasn't trying to calm Midoriya down. When the movie grew even darker, Midoriya started sobbing so hard they could barely hear it. Pausing the movie, Todoroki cupped Midoriya's face in his hands, seeing his eyes and nose all swollen from crying. Rubbing the tears with his thumb, he gently kissed him.

"Just remember it isn't real," Todoroki said.

"But…" Midoriya sniffled, then silenced by Todoroki kissing him more.

All the little movements Midoriya had been doing next to him, his body still slightly trembling from the tears, only had Todoroki pulling him tighter. "It'll be ok…" Todoroki soothed, kissing him more, turning him more into the couch and pressing on top of him.

Little hiccups and Midoriya returned the kiss. His tear filled eyes closing as a few still escaped. Kissing his cheeks, Todoroki ran his hands back through his hair.

"We don't have to finish the movie," he whispered.

"Promise?" Midoriya choked.

"Promise."

The movie was long forgotten now to Todoroki as his hands still held Midoriya's blotchy face. Pressing his mouth back to Midoriya's, their tongues easily moved next to the other, their bodies pressing perfectly together.

A small hum and Todoroki felt hands moving up under his shirt. Those same hands grabbing at him as small sniffles still came from Midoriya as he sniffled.

Kissing Midoriya's cheeks again, Todoroki kissed along his jaw down to his neck. "It's ok, baby," he mumbled. "You don't need to cry anymore."

Their hips rocking together, a broken gasp from Midoriya when he felt how hard Todoroki was.

"Shou…?"

Humming, Todoroki kept kissing around Midoriya's face. He was turned on, had been for some time. The way Midoriya always grabbed at him- as if he was his safety blanket for something, just did something inside of him.

Another sob and the hands on his back gone. One last kiss to Midoriya's neck, and he saw where Midoriya fist where just grinding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm always such a mess!" Midoriya choked out.

Removing Midoriya's hands, seeing large swollen, red eyes blinking at him, and all Todoroki could feel was his heart racing. Kissing Midoriya again, he wanted him to know he loved all the sides of him.

"It's ok," he whispered against his lips.

A small chuckle and the tears welling back up in Midoriya's eyes. It was almost humorous what set off Midoriya's water works. Arms wrapping around him while their bodies grinded together. Midoriya was still hiccuping now and then, or a shutter through his body.

It was so damn cute.

Slipping his hands on the waistband of Midoriya's shorts, sliding them off- then following with his own- Todoroki kept kissing each cry away.

Midoriya was flushed all the way to his chest. Hard under his touch, welcoming to his fingers. Slowly stretching him, Todoroki whispered sweet nothings in his ear- comforting him the entire time. Small gasp and hiccups with an occasional sob filled the room.

Even through all the were doing, Midoriya still sniffled through his moans. Todoroki continued soothing words, feeling how Midoriya body had relaxed so well under him. When he was done stretching him, he felt two hands cup his face and lips pressed to his. Wet cheeks pressing his, tears that continued to fall.

"Come on, baby," he cooed, holding Midoriya close, just hugging him for a moment.

Another hiccup and hands moved down his arms, rubbing his bare skin.

"I'm… ok," Midoriya whispered.

Kissing him gently, Todoroki slowly pressed into him. Both of them gasping, more tears falling from Midoriya's eyes.

"Oh, baby… am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No… never," Midoriya said, smiling up at him.

Tear filled kisses as they rocked against each other. Midoriya tight and his body still trembling a bit from his emotions. He could feel the way each little choking sob made Midoriya tighten around his shaft even more.

He kept everything gentle. The way he slid in and out, dragging his cock slowly, making Midoriya arch up into him.

Pressing his forehead to Midoriya's their breath mingling, each panting and gasping.

"I love you," Midoriya gasped.

"Love you, too," he whispered.

"I'm such a blubbering mess!" Midoriya choked.

"I love it," he whispered, silencing him with a kiss.

Maybe he loved it too much. Sometimes he felt that Midoriya encompassed all the emotions he could never show, the ones he always kept deep inside. Seeing how freely Midoriya laughed, cried and screamed- it was special.

Moving his body a bit more, his hand between their bodies, stroking Midoriya til fresh tears lined his cheeks as he released all over his stomach. Gasping, Todoroki felt his orgasm quickly rushing towards him. Holding Midoriya tight, he let the emotions that Midoriya had overcome him.

Both of them laying there, breathing heavy into the other's neck, calming their bodies. Todoroki held Midoriya tightly, just allowing them both to settle.

"Wanna watch a comedy?" he asked.

A small giggle and Midoriya kissed his neck. "Please!"

"Let's go clean up first."

Taking Midoriya's hand, he went back to the bathroom, getting a warm cloth. Midoriya's face was so splotchy and swollen from crying. Kissing his nose, he gently washed his face and helped clean him up.

"Why am I such a mess?" Midoriya grumbled.

Wrapping his arms around him, Todoroki kissed the top of his head. "Stop worrying, I find it adorable."

"At least someone does," Midoriya mumbled.

"C'mon… comedy time!" he laughed.

Where there were tears early, he now had laughter ringing behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Day 25 - Dom/sub**

**Notes:**

**Top Todoroki / Bottom Midoriya**

**Warning for slight degrading... orgasm denial...**

The cuffs bit into his wrist. The more Midoriya pulled, the worse it got.

"Stop struggling," Todoroki said.

It wasn't that he was struggling, he was just very uncomfortable. Granted the cuffs had a longer chain than your standard ones, but a big O ring in the center that Todoroki used to hook above his head. His shoulders burned, and his body trembled.

A cool hand moving across his lower back, onto his stomach and Todoroki was standing in front of him.

"You always do this," Todoroki said.

"It's uncomfortable," Midoriya pouted.

A hand under his chin and he was looking into Todoroki's eyes. "That is all a part of it."

"...Shou-"

A finger on his lips and Todoroki shook his head. "Are you already being disobedient?"

Midoriya really hates these fucking cuffs. He was completely at Todoroki's mercy like this. Another inch or so, and he would just be danging around. A sigh and Midoriya shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Todoroki's lips formed a thin line, then his hand raised, slapping down on his cheek, making Midoriya's head snap to the side.

"Next time, say 'sir'," Todoroki growled.

"Sorry… sir," Midoriya whispered, hanging his head down, ashamed at how quickly his cock started to swell at that moment.

"Don't play bashful with me," Todoroki said, moving closer to him, hands moving onto his waist. "We both know you get off on this shit."

Gasping, Midoriya felt the heat rise on his face, as he knew it too. The worse he was treated, the more turned on he got. He had not fucking idea why either.

"Maybe my little slut of a boy-toy here needs to be taught a lesson," Todoroki said, his hand back under his chin, making him stare at him.

"Yes, sir," Midoriya whispered.

Intense eyes glared at him. The hand under his chin squeezing- almost too tight. Midoriya whined and Todoroki shook his head. Without warning, Todoroki spit on his face and let him go. Fuck, he was even harder now. Keeping his head hung, he just stared at his toes and his ever growing cock he couldn't conceal.

"You fucking disgust me," Todoroki said, moving behind him, pressing against him. All Todoroki wore were his gym pants- his bare chest pressing to his back. A hand moving back around Midoriya, grabbing his cock with a tight grip, and stroking him. His palm was dry and Midoriya gasped at the sensation. Todoroki only stroked his shaft, not allowing the precum to moisten the grip. Gasping and his body arching the little it could, Midoriya was already close to orgasm.

That was until Todoroki removed his hand.

"Whores don't cum til they are told," Todoroki whispered in his ear, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. Teeth on his neck and Midoriya cried out, feeling his balls tighten. "Don't even fucking think of coming."

A hand back around him- this time ice cold and Midoriya hissed. He could feel his arousal going down more, then the heat behind him was gone. He had no idea how long he stood there, the clock on the wall ticking slowly, filling the room. Maybe it was seconds, it could have been minutes.

Breathing heavy, he saw Todoroki appear back before him, a wet hand gliding something over his shaft and looping around his testicles.

"That should help," Todoroki said, stroking his cock back hard again. It was tight, but not too tight.

Midoriya fucking hated the cock ring. It kept him harder longer than he wanted too- and it gave Todoroki more time to torture him.

"Hah!" Midoriya gasped, feeling his cock swell again under Todoroki's hot hand. His excitement from before only building larger this time.

"Tsk, still getting too excited," Todoroki mumbled, his hand moving back off of him.

"Please… sir," Midoriya choked.

Sometimes he had no idea who got off on this more, him or Todoroki. He could see how hard Todoroki was in his gym pants as he walked around him, his hands moving over his body, fingers pinching and twisting his nipples.

"You need to calm down," Todoroki said, twisting his nipple to the point of paint.

He felt his cock tighten against the ring the more the pain burned in his chest. He knew if he came, it would all be over. His wrist ached and his shoulders were on fire from this position.

Todoroki wrapping his arms around him, pressing his mouth to his- rubbing their cock together. The friction of his pants feeling better than it should against Midoriya's cock, making him moan. The kiss was deep- his mouth stretched as wide as he could while Todoroki pulled at his hair- threatening the strands to pop from his scalp.

"Calm down," Todoroki said when he pulled back from him- leaving Midoriya with his mouth hanging open, drool falling from his chin.

If only he could.

Before he knew it, Todoroki was behind him, wet fingers sliding between his cheeks and two fingers pressing in. Hissing, Midoriya felt the sting from the intrusion. Two fingers in him, and a hand wrapped around his cock and Midoriya screamed. It was too much at once- even with the residual stinging on his nipples.

Curling his fingers, Todoroki lit the spark inside Midoriya, making his cock spit out precum. Gasping, he tried to bite his bottom lip. It was too much.

"Only filthy cock sluts get off being treated like this," Todoroki said, pressing his fingers deeper inside of him, making him scream again. "Feels like your close to cumming again."

The hands removed from his body and Midoriya wanted to sob. His entire body was aflame and just left there. He couldn't even move his body to help his situation. The little bit of twisting he could do only made his shoulders hurt worse.

Cold ice was back again around his cock, making him scream out again. Where he was on the edge before, he was drawn back.

"You hate the ice most of all, don't you?" Todoroki asked, moving his hand off his cock and up to his stomach. It sent chills all through his body and Midoriya nodded his head. "But this isn't about what you like… no one cares what a whore likes."

Gasping as the hand wasn't cold anymore, but moved up his body and back down. Taking deep breaths, Midoriya had to ground himself. Hot breath on his neck then teeth on his shoulder. He could feel Todoroki's cock slipping between his cheeks, the head pressing against his entrance.

"I should fuck you and leave my hand cold on you dick," Todoroki said.

"Please… sir, no," Midoriya gasped.

"Oh yes," Todoroki chuckled, his cock pressing into him- hard and fast. Gasping as it burned like hell and Midoriya couldn't breath. Todoroki wasn't giving him time to get use to the intrusion, he was only partially prepped.

A cold hand wrapped around his shaft, a warm hand moving over his throat and Todoroki pressed hard against his back.

Fuck, why did he want this so much? To be treated this way. Screaming out, he felt the slam of Todoroki's hips on his, not caring about his pleasure at all. He was a vessel to be solely used. Even his cock didn't stand a chance as Todoroki's hand was so cold around him, keeping him soft and limp.

His body was being jarred in to- his screams unheard. Begging, he wanted the cold hand removed from his cock, but Todoroki continued to slam against his prostate. His head tilted back from the pressure on his throat and stars appeared in his vision. Hard breathing on his neck as Todoroki was relentless on his body.

Sweat slicked their bodies, a thin sheet of ice over his cock and balls. It was all too much and Midoriya saw his vision darkening on the edges. The hand on his throat left and Todoroki was biting down his shoulder, his body jerking madly behind him.

The snapping of Todoroki's hips not stopping til he grunted in his ear, his body stalling, yet shivering behind him.

"So fucking tight," Todoroki moaned, his hand releasing the ice around his cock.

Midoriya felt the tears run down his cheeks, even when the hook was released that held his arms in the air. Falling, he knew Todoroki would support him.

His mind was far away. The burning in his shoulders not present nor the bite in his wrist from the metal. A warm hand massaging him, cradling him on the floor with a pillow and a blanket.

"Come back, baby," Todoroki cooed, kissing his face all over.

"Sir…" Midoriya choked.

"No, Shouto," Todoroki said, pushing his hair back.

Looking up, Midoriya looked up, and the intense face from before was soft and smiling down at him.

"Shou…" he whispered.

One hand still massaging his wrist and Midoriya curled tighter to Todoroki's warm body, while kisses covered his face.

"Hey, stay with me," Todoroki said as his eyes started to close.

"Tired," Midoriya said, smacking his mouth.

"I know… I'll run us a bath. You need to be cleaned up," Todoroki said.

"Just hold me," Midoriya whispered, moving to wrap his arms better around Todoroki, hissing over the pain in them.

"C'mon, I'll cuddle with you in the warm water, will help your shoulders," Todoroki said.

"Yes, sir," Midoriya whispered, getting a chuckle from Todoroki.


	26. Chapter 26

**Day 26 - Multiple Orgasm**

"Shouto!" Midoriya cried, his back arching, toes curling and every hair on his body on edge. It felt like his soul was being sucked from the inside out. Hands on his hips, pressing him flat back to the bed and Midoriya screamed his name again.

A mouth around his cock, one moment cold- then hot. Each change in temperature causing a shiver down his spine. Fisting at Todoroki's hair with one hand, the other on the bedding.

"Hah!" he gasped again. Todoroki had him all the way to the root, his nose pressed tight against his pubes. "I'm gonna cum!"

His head sucking up, mouth hot while a cool tongue swirled around the underneath of his shaft and that was all he could handle. Spilling deep in Todoroki's mouth, he felt he would never stop cumming. "...Shou…" he gasped, trying to make Todoroki stop and let off his cock. Finally, Todoroki removed his mouth from his cock, moving up his body, pressing Midoriya back to the bed and kissing him deeply.

Todoroki's tongue, pushing the cum into his mouth- his own release. Their tongues twirling the biter fluid between them before Midoriya pushed away, swallowing.

Todoroki was still hard against him. Midoriya's cock sensitive, his body spent. Todoroki continued to kiss his neck, hands moving over his body.

"Shou…" Midoriya gasped.

"What? Can't go again?" Todoroki asked.

"Can you give me a moment?" Midoriya grumbled.

"No," Todoroki hummed, his mouth against his skin.

Not that Midoriya should be surprised, Todoroki did this to him all the time. Although Todoroki was already rested between his legs, his hands found his way to Midoriya's knees, spreading them even more.

"Shou!" Midoriya cried.

It felt like Todoroki had four sets of hands on his body. Fingers pressing into him, making him cry out again, a hand back around his soft cock, gently stroking him.

"Shou…" Midoriya whimpered.

It was as if Todoroki wasn't even listening. The way his quirk changed temperatures while touching him, setting Midoriya off even more. The warm hand stroking his cock back full, stars were splashing behind Midoriya's eyes.

When Todoroki curled his fingers, making Midoriya scream, he had about lost control of his own mind. He wasn't giving Midoriya time to come down from his previous orgasm. Gasping for air, he felt his body vibrating, his own quirk wanting to charge up.

"Izuku…" Todoroki said, curling his finger again, but pressing his mouth to his, "Don't rip my sheets."

"Easy for you to say!" Midoriya squealed.

"Take a deep breath," Todoroki said, kissing below his ear.

If only Todoroki would stop stroking his cock and fucking him with his fingers- maybe he could. Centering him, he took a deep breath, feeling the pulsing in him limbs calm.

Where there were two fingers, a third pressed in. Crying out, Midoriya thrashed his head back and forth, Todoroki lining his collarbone in bright red marks- sucking at his skin.

"Lemme just… get you off!" Midoriya cried.

He didn't know if he could cum again, but his cock was so hard. He felt it all knotting up inside of him.

"You'll get me off," Todoroki said, kissing his chest then his hands removing from his body.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Midoriya just laid there, feeling how Todoorki kissed over the scar on his shoulder, his body sliding against his.

"You're so sweaty," Todoroki said.

"Cause you won't stop fucking with me!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Don't plan on stopping either," Todoroki said, shifting his body, his cock head pressing at his rim.

"Shou!" Midoriya whined.

The press in and Midoriya felt so full. Everything in his body was heightened. Each nerve ending already on edge. Gasping, he clung to Todoroki as his legs spread even wider. Todoroki always looked so strong over him- the way the muscles in his arms were pronounced, his shoulders perfectly cut- the way his hair hung down over his face.

It was slow at first, quickly picking up the pace. Each thrust in slamming back on his prostate. Midoriya's short nails raking down Todoroki's back. He could barely breathe, his lungs on fire with each breath, his cock so sore.

"Can you cum again?" Todoroki asked.

"Not yet!" Midoriya cried.

"Try," Todoroki said, taking Midoriya's hand, placing it on his own cock.

"Shou…"

He didn't know why he listened, but his hand moved up and down his cock. He could feel the wetness as it spilled onto his fingers. It was sore, but tolerable. There was a different aching in his body and each rock into him only intensified it.

"Let me see you cum again," Todoroki whispered, his mouth pressing back to his.

Stroking himself more, Todoroki's cock deep inside of him and he had to pull from the kiss, gasping. He couldn't talk as he felt everything he had left in him come spilling out. He couldn't even close his mouth, his eyes about rolling behind his lids.

Hard, deep thrust and his body was like a rag-doll under Todoroki. The way his cock went from hot to cold, the ice forming over half his body. Midoriya was out of his own mind, hands grabbing the sheets again, pulling. The sound of material being ripped lost in the moans escaping his mouth.

Pulsing of Todoroki's cock deep inside of him, and Midoriya just tried to breathe. Even as Todoroki's cock softened inside of him, his lungs burned with each breath.

"Shouto," Midoriya gasped.

A kiss on his temple then Todoroki rolled off of him. If he could have moved, he would have. Even trying to lift his arms was impossible.

That was til he felt a hand wrap back around his cock.

"Shou…" Midoriya whined, wishing he could move to stop the hand on him.

"Give me another," Todoroki whispered in his ear, curling his fingers tighter around his cock.

His body was aching so bad, his cock slowly swelling under Todoroki's finger. It hurt so fucking bad, but so damn good at the same time.

"Shou… I can't," Midoriya cried.

"I know you can," Todoroki said, kissing his neck, continuing to stroke him.

It was as if his cock was working against him. Swelling under Todoroki's warm palm. There was no way he could do it again. Tears ran down his cheeks, though Todoroki wasn't stopping. Kisses trailing down his body, a warm, wet mouth encasing his cock and Midoriya screamed out. Fingers pressing back inside of him, pushing the cum that threaten to escape his body.

"Shouto!" Midoriya screamed, grabbing the sheets he had torn earlier, pulling at them.

It was too much, too soon. His body betraying him, acting out on all the sensations.

"It's too much!" he cried, begging for Todoroki to stop.

He didn't stop, sucking his shaft down, fully hard once again in his mouth. The ache pulsing in his cock as Todoroki continued to twirl his tongue along his shaft and around the head of his cock. He wanted it all to stop- and he wanted it never to end.

Everything in him clenched, the ache throbbing deep in his gut. Midoriya screamed as he felt yet another orgasm take over him. Fingers removed from his bottom, kisses on his hips and Todoroki was kissing back up his body. Somehow his hand was still on cock.

Grabbing the hand on his cock, Midoriya growled.

"Touch my dick again and I'll kill you," Midoriya gasped.

A small chuckle and Todoroki was kissing him. He was spent beyond what he ever thought he could. His cock ached so bad, but his body was singing loudly.

"You're practically glowing," Todoroki whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

He wanted to speak, but he was too damn exhausted.

"You tore my sheets," Todoroki said.

"You broke my dick," Midoriya mumbled.

Arms wrapping around him while Todoroki chuckled. "You know I can't get enough of you."

"Obviously…" Midoriya said, causing Todoroki to laugh a bit more, wrapping his arms tighter around him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Day 27 - Semi-Public Sex**

The cafe was busy, but not packed. Todoroki sat there, waiting as Midoriya hopped up to grab their coffees when their names were called. Keeping his eyes on Midoriya, he watched the way he smiled so freely with the barista, thanking her for the coffees and bouncing his way back- the smile still radiating on his face.

"Here, Shou!" Midoriya chirped, setting his drink down, then kissing his cheek before taking the seat across from him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're so grumpy today," Midoriya said, poking out his bottom lip in attempts to pout, but the smile was still there.

"Just a bit more crowded in here than I like," Todoroki admitted.

A small laugh and Midoriya was taking his hand. "Not anymore crowded than other times we come!"

He did like this cafe. It was close to UA, and where most the students went to the big chain cafe, this one had better coffee, service and wasn't as popular.

"I guess," he mumbled, sipping his coffee. Shocked by the sweetness of his and he grimaced. "I think I got your coffee."

Midoriya sipped his and crinkled his nose. "Yeah! This one taste like shit!"

Switching their cups, Todoroki sipped again. "No, this taste perfect. I don't know how you drink that over sugared mess."

"Hey! I like it!" Midoriya exclaimed, picking his mug up, taking a big gulp. Todoroki could already feel his blood sugar rising from the sip he had taken. Shaking his head, he just smiled over at the ray of sunshine sitting with him.

"Anyway," Midoriya said, setting his cup down. "So Kaminari was talking about doing a huge party next weekend in the common room."

"Is he getting Mr. Aizawa's permission this time?" he asked.

"He says he did. Something about us being third years and he didn't give a damn what we did… as long as we didn't wake him," Midoriya said.

"Hrmph," Todoroki huffed. They had done a party the year before- the entire class busted and given detention for a month.

"It could be fun," Midoriya said, "or were you planning to go home that weekend?"

"Nah, probably not til next break," Todoroki said.

"Good!" Midoriya chimed, then Todoroki felt where Midoriya's foot was at his ankle, rubbing gently. "I hate weekends when you are gone."

"Don't you just go home, too?" he asked.

The foot on his ankle, which Todoroki was guessing Midoriya had slipped his shoe off, slowly ran up his leg.

"Well yeah," Midoriya said, "but I do enjoy just hiding in your room the entire weekend." A smile breaking out him face again, his eyes lighting up. Not that Todoroki minded it. He rather enjoyed having Midoriya next to him, snoring softly at night- waking up to Midoriya wrapped around him.

"Midoriya," he warned, feeling Midoriya's foot move higher on his leg and up to his thigh.

"What?" Midoriya asked, his eyes blinking at him- acting innocent.

But he knew Midoriya wasn't innocent at all. He had seen first hand just how impure he was. Hell, Midoriya was the one who corrupted him!

"We are in a cafe!" he hissed, taking his hand under the table, grabbing Midoriya's foot, trying to remove it- but it was budging.

"You really need to calm down, Shou," Midoriya giggled, his foot moving higher on his inner thigh- rubbing.

Even if he closed his legs, it didn't help cause Midoriya's foot was already there. Midoriya grabbed his laptop from his bag, and tossed him his notebook. "Ok, I'll look up what we need for the paper, you take notes."

Did Midoriya really expect him to take notes while his foot… oh shit! His toes were rubbing at the fabric of his crotch now. Groaning, Todoroki grabbed his coffee and took a huge gulp. "Izuku…" he warned.

"Does your pen not work?" Midoriya asked, "I've got more in the bag."

"You know what the hell I'm talking about!" he hissed.

"Weren't you the one who wanted a head start on this paper?" Midoriya asked, pressing his toes harder, rubbing against his dick.

Closing his eyes, Todoroki took a deep breath and tried to ignore the sensation to his cock- not that it was helping. Midoriya was rubbing his toes up and down his crotch, making him swell- quickly.

"I love how responsive you are," Midoriya said, his voice dropping a bit before he turned back the laptop- typing.

"Izuku," he whined.

"Ok! We need these notes here!" Midoriya chimed, then started to read them out.

He had no idea what the fuck he was writing. All he could think about was the way Midoriya's foot kept caressing over his cock. He was straining in his pants, feeling the precum leak into his briefs. A deep rattled breath and he grabbed his coffee again.

"Hey! You are missing half of what I'm saying!" Midoriya whined.

"And your foot is still on my dick," he pointed out.

"Beside the point here," Midoriya said, rolling his eyes. "We already established that."

"Izu… ku," he breathed as the foot on his cock pressed and rubbed harder.

Fuck if he ever thought having a foot on his dick would affect him so much. He was gripping the pen in his hand so tight, he was afraid he was going to snap it.

"Deku! Todoroki!" a voice called out, making them both turn their heads. Uraraka and Jiro walked over, holding cups in their hands. "Hi!" Uraraka exclaimed, "Working on the paper?"

"Trying too," Midoriya said, "But someone is being slow taking notes."

The entire time Midoriya chatted, his foot never stopped. Rubbing and caressing over his pants. He was afraid the precum had leaked so much he would have a damn wet spot on his pants. He had no idea how the fuck Midoriya just sat there, talking like he wasn't giving him a damn footjob at the table!

"A bunch of us are watching movies in the common room tonight! You two should come!" Uraraka chimed.

"Sure!" Midoriya said, "Count us in!"

"Ochako," Jiro said, "They are waiting."

"See ya!" Uraraka chirped, waving as they ran out the cafe.

"Ok… back to-"

"-Izuku," he said firmer, taking a deep breath.

"Too much for you?" Midoriya asked, resting his head on his hands and smiling over at him.

"There are people around… fuck! There were people at our table!" he hissed.

"And by the feel of it," Midoriya said, rubbing his foot back over his cock, and the way the arch of his foot wrapped his shaft- was something he never knew he would like so much. "You are getting close. Undo your pants."

"Are you fucking crazy!" he gasped.

"Undo your pants," Midoriya repeated. The innocent act was gone. The way his voice hardened, his gaze darkened, it made Todoroki gulp.

He had no fucking idea why he did it. They were in the back of the cafe and he was in a spot that no one could see… and if the girls had not noticed anything… reaching under the table, he undid the button, and pulled down the zipper. Feeling the way Midoriya's foot pressed against him, with less fabric in the way and he was exhaling.

Midoriya smiled over at him. "You're blushing."

"No shit," he grumbled.

"It's cute!"

Exhaling again, he tried to close his eyes- but it seem to only intensify what he was feeling. The way Midoriya's foot kept rubbing him, his toes curling over the head of his cock.

"Would be so hot if you got off in here," Midoriya said.

"Would be a mess," he growled.

A giggle and Midoriya didn't stop. More pressure, and he dropped the pen in his hand. Taking in a sharp breath of air, he stared at his half filled cup of coffee, the scribbled notes on the paper he was writing, but could barely read.

"Watch your quirk," Midoriya said.

"Fuck…" he whispered.

People continued to buzz around them- having no idea Midoriya was grinding his foot into his cock. Setting his elbows on the table, he covered his face with his hands, trying to steady his breathing- that was till a soft moan escaped his lips from where whatever the fuck Midoriya just did with his foot felt too damn good.

He wanted to just get up and leave, but his damn pants where undone, and walking with his cock this hard- well, it was not going to go well. Another deep breath and he gasped.

"Izu…" he whined.

A hand reached out, taking the one covering his face and squeezing it. "Stop holding it back," Midoriya said, "I'm not stopping til you cum."

"Izuku!" he hissed, but it only caused him to press down more.

Gasping, he squeezed Midoriya's hand, then had to close his eyes. Taking shallow breaths, he let his body relax- allowing Midoriya to continue.

Once he stopped fighting, he felt the sensation even more. The press of Midoriya's foot, the hum of the other people around them talking.

"Just think," Midoriya said, "All these people around… and no one knows, other than me, that you are about to cum in your briefs."

Another gasp, and Todoroki felt more precum dampen his briefs. Midoriya's foot still not stopping. His heel gently pressed on his balls, his toes stroking him. It was too fucking much.

"Izuku," he moaned softly before he felt his hands start shaking. Covering his mouth with his hand, he bit into his palm as he felt himself releasing. Small shivers in his body as Midoriya continued to rub against his cock. Gasping, he couldn't breath for a moment, just biting down harder on his palm.

"You're doing so good," Midoriya breathed, smiling over at him.

"Hah!" he gasped.

Thankfully, Midoriya did removed his foot. Shifting in his seat a bit, he slipped his shoe back on and grabbed their cups. "More coffee?"

"Izuku…" he whined.

Midoriya leaned over, and kissed his lips quickly. "I'll get some napkins too,"

Groaning, he watched as Midoriya skipped back over to the counter. His singsong voice getting them more coffee. Pressing his forehead to the table, Todoroki couldn't believe what just fucking happened.


	28. Chapter 28

**Day 28 - Romantic**

Todoroki had thought this out. He even had gone and bought the mold to recreate the perfect replica of his own penis- in milk chocolate. Spending the evening while Midoriya was at work, he held still, the mold in place and waited for it to dry. It wasn't easy keeping his dick hard while the casting dried.

The first attempt was a total failure- thank fuck there was a second attempt. Taking a deep breath, he imagined all the perverted shit him and Midoriya did. It did help. His mind wandering to where he had Midoriya cuffed and hooked- his body at his mercy, yes, this did the trick. Shit, he might even have to jerk off after he got the casting off his dick.

The mold was perfect. Now for the chocolate. Melting it down wasn't bad. Made the kitchen smell sweet, which was a nice touch.

His mold was waiting and he poured the chocolate into it. Rushing back to the bedroom, he saw the hook he was just thinking about, his cock swelling all over again after the image in his head. He needed to hook Midoriya back onto that thing again…

Shaking his head, he needed to keep at the plan. Rummaging through his dresser drawer, he found the two rings he had bought. Gold bands with their names engraved inside. Smiling as he remembered how happy he was when he bought them, he raced back to the kitchen and dropped them into the mold with the melted chocolate.

He needed for the chocolate to harden and had time to go back to the bedroom and imagine all the things he could do to Midoriya while he waited.

* * *

The chocolate had set, and Todoroki was damn proud of his efforts. Peeling off the molding, he saw a perfect copy of his dick- in chocolate. Rushing around to clean up the flat, he lit a few candles and had the flowers set on the table.

When Midoriya came through the front door, he saw that smiling face he had been thinking about all day.

"Did you clean?" Midoriya asked, kicking his shoes off.

"Picked up a bit," he said, taking Midoriya in his arms, kissing him.

A giggle as arms wrapped around him- he had been wanting to kiss Midoriya all day. It didn't take long before he had Midoriya pressed to the wall, holding his hands over his head, grinding his hips into him. Both of them easily getting worked up.

"Shouto!" Midoriya giggled, "What's gotten into you?"

"Been thinking about cuffing you and hanging you from that hook," he mumbled, kissing down Midoriya's neck. Another giggle and Midoriya was running his hands along his waist, under his shirt. "But I got something for you first."

Taking Midoriya's hand, he led Midoriya over to the table where the flowers were beautifully arranged on the table- and the chocolate dick.

Midoriya picked up the chocolate dick and just blinked at him. "What is this?" Midoriya asked.

"Well… " he said, blushing now that he thought about what he had done. "There is a surprise… so eat it."

Midoriya held it in his hands. "This is a lot of chocolate... and a penis."

Sitting down, Midoriya started to eat the chocolate- but even as Todoroki thought about it, that was a lot of chocolate. He wish he knew what part of the dick the rings were in.

"Can we maybe have dinner then maybe we can share this?" Midoriya asked, not even a fourth way through the chocolate.

Sighing, he sat and broke off a piece for himself, feeling weird he was eating a replica of his dick. "I'll help."

They sat at the table, just eating a chocolate dick. He didn't want to think how ridiculous this was, or why he even thought this was a good idea. Once they got halfway through, Midoriya got up, getting them each glasses of milk.

"I don't think I can eat anymore of this," Midoriya admitted, "It's making my stomach hurt."

"Same," he replied- thought the rings had still not been found and the chocolate tasted really weird.

They had only gotten through half the shaft. Grabbing it, Todoroki went over to the counter, feeling weird for what he was about to it. Smashing it on the counter, bits of chocolate shattered. He had this weird sensation as he was smashing it that he was smashing his own dick. Shaking his head, he knew that was ridiculous.

"Shouto!" Midoriya cried, rushing over to see what he was doing.

Going through the pieces of chocolate, he noticed a band around a piece of the head. Of course they had fallen through to the bottom. If only they had started at the head first. Banging the chunk of chocolate, the rings came loose and he turned seeing Midoriya fishing the box the kit came in out the trash.

"I um… wanted to ask you something," he mumbled, feeling like a total idiot right now. This was the worst idea ever. Why he thought it was romantic was beyond him.

"Wait… was this iyour/i penis?" Midoriya asked, holding up the box.

So there he stood, holding two rings (granted they still had chocolate on them) and Midoriya holding a box that read 'Clone a Willy'.

They both blinked at each other for a second, everything sinking in.

"Are those rings?" Midoriya asked.

Nodding his head, Todoroki couldn't speak.

"Are you asking me…?" Midoriya trailed off.

He nodded again.

"And you made a chocolate clone of your penis…?" Midoriya whispered.

He knew his face was red, but he still nodded.

Dropping the box, Midoriya smiled, tears falling onto his cheeks as he lept into his arms. "I was trying to be romantic," Todoroki grumbled.

Another laugh and Midoriya kissed him. "Yes," Midoriya said.

"Yes, it was romantic?" Todoroki asked.

"NO!" Midoriya giggled, "Yes to the rings!"

Oh… OH! "Really?" he asked.

"Of course! Who else would make a chocolate dick and put rings in them? How can I not say yes?" Midoriya laughed. "Even though I have the worst stomach ache… ever."

"Yeah… that chocolate wasn't good," he mumbled.

Taking the rings, they slid them on them Midoriya was kissing him. They both hugged and then Midoriya stomach made a weird noise.

"Yeah… we will have to save the romance… but once I'm over this stomach ache, you can hang me up from the hook!" and there it was, the smile that lit up the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Day 29 - Costume play!**

Puffing his cheeks, Midoriya slid on the satin underwear. The back cut out, feeling weird on his bottom as the back was open in the shape of a heart. Snug on his hips- but not tight. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the opening to the underwear feeling really weird as the comforter was on his bare ass cheeks- Midoriya grabbed the thigh high fishnets and rolled on in his hand, slipping his foot in. Getting the other, he liked to look down and see the differences in his legs- one all dressed up, the other pale and freckled.

Both stockings on, Midoriya stood and ran his hands over his hips, feeling his skin and satin. The next step was the fitted, long sleeve crop top. Everything in a soft gray color, though his fishnets were jet black.

It was like second skin on him. Giggling, he skipped to the bathroom with the final steps still to do. The bottle of lube and the fuzzy bunny poof tail. If he had thought this out better, he would have gotten a smaller plug- good thing the underwear was open in the back.

A lot of lube and patience and Midoriya cursed himself. It had been so long since he fingered himself open- usually leaving this part up to Todoroki. Deep breaths, calming himself, and hoping his dick didn't get too hard (satin panties and all)- he finally got himself stretched enough for the plug.

Turning and looking over his shoulder, Midoriya wiggled his butt a bit- giggling at the fluffy poof. Even he thought it was cute. Grabbing the headband, he slipped it on over his unruly hair- two floppy ears bouncing around his head.

Checking the time, he knew Todoroki would soon be back.

Running back to the bedroom, Midoriya slipped on his platform heels and made his way to the kitchen. Two glasses of wine and he was ready.

If anything he knew about Todoroki, was he was always on time. Propped up against the arm of the chair, as sitting was not happening, he waited.

The turning of the key, and Midoriya held his breath.

The moment Todoroki saw him, he dropped his keys to the floor- mouth hanging open.

"Welcome home," Midoriya said, curling his finger beckoning Todoroki to him.

"Izu… ku?" Todoroki whispered, still not moving.

"Why don't you shut the door and come over here?"

But Todoroki just stood there, staring at him.

Did he look that ridiculous? He knew Todoroki liked it when he dressed up- but maybe this was taking it too far?

"Shou?" Midoriya asked.

"...fuck."

Shaking his head, Todoroki broke the trance he had and quickly shut the door, kicking his shoes off- but he still just stood there.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Midoriya slowly walked over where Todoroki was, each step making the plug wiggle a bit in his bottom, wrapping his arms around Todoroki's waist and smiling up at him.

"Missed you," Midoriya said.

"Uh huh…"

"Are you going to say anything?" MIdoriya asked.

Todoroki shook his head, though his arms wrapped around Midoriya- their mouths pressing tightly and Midoriya melted into him. Their tongues sliding next to one another, Midoriya feeling Todoroki's hands move down his back.

A gasp and Todoroki pulled back- his hand on the puffy tail. Smiling at Todoroki, their eyes on the same level since he had the heels on- and Midoriya pulled back, turning and slowly walking to the living room.

"...fuck," Todoroki breathed, following after him.

Making his way to the couch, Midoriya smiled and pushed Todoroki back onto the couch. "Good boy," he chimed, leaning over at the waist, kissing his lips gently.

"...fuck," Todoroki whispered again.

"Is that all you can say?" Midoriya asked, running a finger down Todoroki's chest over his shirt. He got no reply from Todoroki, only seeing his pupils enlarged and him swallow deeply. "Some bunny got your tongue?" he teased.

All he got was a nod of Todoroki's head. Laughing softly, Midoriya stayed bent over, licking at Todoroki's ear, and down his neck. Hands reaching out, rubbing up and down his thighs, over his stockings and a strangled moan from Todoroki. His hands moving higher, up the back of his thighs and he was try to pull Midoriya into his lap.

Squealing out, Midoriya jumped back. He had barely done anything and Todoroki was completely flustered- pants clearly tented. Lifting his leg, Midoriya took the platform heeled shoe he had, slowly pressing it against Todoroki's crotch.

"FUCK!" Todoroki yelped.

Pressing at the toe of the shoe, he let it roll a bit back and forth- watching how Todoroki let his hands fall to his side and his chest heave from breathing deeply. With his leg angled this way, pressing against Todoroki- it gave him a different sensation in the plug lodged deeply inside of him.

"You're so hard," Midoriya said, "and all I've done is kiss you."

"...fuck."

Rocking his foot back and forth, Midoriya saw a drop of sweat fall down Todoroki's temple. Pressing down a bit more, he made sure to keep the heel from pressing too hard- but wanted to make sure Todoroki felt it. It was also a thrill to watch the way Todoroki just sat there, staring at him- coming completely undone.

Another press of his toe and Midoriya pulled his foot back, smirking down at Todoroki. "Still can't say anything?"

He was pulled into Todoroki's lap, arms wrapping around him while Todoroki's mouth devoured his. Wiggling his bottom, the plug was pressing so tightly inside of him. Each movement of his body making the plug only heighten his own arousal.

It felt like Todoroki had multiple sets of hands. They were on his back, in his hair, and back on his legs. Todoroki's mouth working down his neck and all he could murmur was the work 'fuck'.

The headband he had on with the bunny ears had fallen, making a racket as they hit the floor. It made Midoriya giggle a bit- til a set of hands were back on his bottom, playing with the fuzzy bunny tail.

Rocking his hips forward, Midoriya moaned as their cocks pressed together. Todoroki kept playing with the tail, causing the plug wiggle inside of him.

"You keep that up... hah!" he gasped, but Todoroki wasn't stopping. Quickly undoing Todoroki's pants, Midoriya pulled his satin panties down, taking them both in hand. Todoroki gasped, his hands grabbing at his bottom, making the plug move more inside of him. Moaning out, Midoriya brushed his lips over Todoroki's.

"Fuck!" Todoroki gasped, his body shaking and his hands gripping his ass so tight, Midoriya knew there would be a bruise left. Quickly following, Midoriya was milking his cock, falling forward against Todoroki.

Both of them gasping, the plug almost too much inside of him. Wiggling a bit, he could feel Todoroki brushing his hand over the puff of the tail.

"Warn me… next time," Todoroki gasped.

Giggling, Midoriya kissed at his neck. "Wanted to surprise you!"

"Gimme a few minutes… I'm not done with you yet," Todoroki said, wiggling the puffy tail, making Midoriya moan a little more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Day 30 - Anniversary**

Married for twenty years, together for twenty five and Midoriya looked across their small dining room table- Todoroki having troubles opening the wine. Somethings never changed.

"Here, let me get that," he said, taking the bottle from his husband, chuckling at how he still couldn't manage to open a simple bottle of wine.

"You'd think I'd have figured that out by now," Todoroki said.

"Well the bottle is good and chilled at least!" Midoriya said, leaning over the table, kissing Todoroki.

"Sometimes I think that is the only reason you keep me around," Todoroki chuckled.

"One of the many," Midoriya said, smiling against his lips before pouring them more wine.

They were on their third bottle, Midoriya already felt the buzz in his head from the wine. Staring lovingly across the table at his husband, he had to smile. The years had done very well for Todoroki. Half his hair still bright red, though a few silver strands dared to pop in here and there. His body still tall, broad and lean- both of them being proheroes, staying active.

"Let's take the wine to the bedroom," Todoroki said, standing and holding his hand out.

His cheeks felt warm, and Midoriya wasn't sure if it was the wine or Todoroki- probably a combination of the two.

Setting their glasses on the dresser, Midoriya was kissing Todoroki- just like he had been for the last twenty five years. The excitement was still there, the lust now layered in love. Clothes peeled from their bodies, falling onto the floor- Midoriya touching Todoroki everywhere he could.

"You're so warm," Todoroki whispered in his ear.

"Isn't that my line?" Midoriya giggled.

"Someone drank too much," Todoroki said, pushing the hair off his forehead, kissing him again.

It was true, he had drank a lot, but Midoriya was exactly where he wanted to be. Todoroki mentioned them taking him out for their anniversary, but Midoriya wanted to just be home- just the two of them.

Another giggle and Midoriya was backed over to the bed and pushed face down. Giggling more, he tried to turn over, having hands holding his waist down.

"Shouto!" he cried out.

Kisses on his lower back, hands kneading the muscles on his bottom and Midoriya wiggled a bit. Todoroki's mouth moving further down, his tongue between his ass cheeks. A soft moan, and Midoriya wiggled a bit more.

Warm air over his rim, then a let out a long sigh. Todoroki's tongue warm over his hole, licking and lapping at him. So wet, very wet. Midoriya grabbed the bedding, pressing his face into it while Todoroki continued to lick and press his tongue into him. Gasping, Midoriya raised his bottom a bit more, feeling his cheeks spread while Todoroki continued to press his tongue in deeper.

Over the years, Todoroki had become quite the lover- knowing exactly what Midoriya wanted and how. The warm tongue inside of him turning ice cold then before he could freeze up, scorching hot. Crying out, Midoriya was lifted onto his knees, hands gripping his hips so tightly he was almost lifted from the bed.

"Shou!" he cried.

Todoroki wasn't stopping and his tongue continued to pierce in and out of him. His rim so wet wit saliva, the drool falling down his taint to his balls. Midoriya's cock so heavy, hanging between his legs.

When Todoroki finally pulled back, wet fingers were inside of him, stretching and pressing to his prostate. Able to firmly plant his knees back into the mattress, Midoriya pressed back on the fingers, needing more.

"I love seeing you this way," Todoroki said, his hand slapping down on one cheek.

A whimper and Midoriya felt tears fall from his eyes the more Todoroki hooked his fingers into him.

"Turn over. I want to see your face," Todoroki said.

Rolling to his back, Midoriya looked up, seeing Todoroki's hair disheveled around his head, smiling down at him. Pulling his legs back, Midoriya grabbed them behind his knees, putting himself on full display for his husband.

"Fuck… you are so damn sexy," Todoroki said, grabbing his cock and teasing at Midoriya's rim. The moment he popped his cock head in, they both moaned- their eyes shutting for a moment as they held their breath.

"Shou…"

Pressing in slowly, Todoroki grabbed Midoriya's legs, resting them on his shoulders. Bottomed out, Todoroki ran a warm and cold hand over his legs. Even after all this time, Todoroki would still partly lose control of his quirk.

Pulling out slowly and pressing back in, they continued to moan. Each thrust slow, but deep. Midoriya keened around each pulse and all the sensations his body was feeling.

"I love you," Todoroki whispered, thrusting harder, Midoriya's legs falling from Todoroki's shoulders and wrapping around his waist. Their skin slapped together, wet from sweet as they both moaned- calling out each other's names.

A mouth pressed to his, and Midoriya was kissing Todoroki, stroking his own cock. Todoroki had filled out over the years- his shoulders broad, and his height by a bit. Midoriya loved to be covered by his body while he was deep inside of him.

The deeper Todoroki fucked him, the more he felt the warmth inside his body. Gasping, Midoriya pulled at his own cock, feeling his orgasm rush over him. Calling out Todoroki's name, he shook under him, more tears falling from his eyes.

'Hah!" Todoroki gasped, his own body tensing as Midoriya clutched tight around his cock. Spilling deep inside, he painted Midoriya with his release before falling on top of him.

Midoriya's heart was racing. Todoroki slipped out of him, then shifted next to him, pulling him in his arms. Turning so his head rested in Todoroki's neck, he just held him tightly. To think after all this time they would still be so crazy about each other. Lifting his head, Midoriya smiled and kissed his husband again. "Here is to another twenty years."


	31. Chapter 31

**Day 31 - Free Day - Daddy Kink**

Todoroki saw him the minute he stepped into the club. Large eyes, tiny body wearing almost nothing, his body shimmering from sweat as he danced and rolled his body on the dance floor. Grabbing a drink, he sat at the bar, where he could watch the little twink laugh and dance.

Of course it seemed, that the guy was with a group of friends. All of them laughing and hanging off each other when they moved over to the bar for drinks. Gesturing to the bartender, he sent over a drink to the one who captivated him.

Watching his eyes light up was surely a sigh to see, and stirred something deep inside. Their eyes meeting as a smile lit up on his face. A small pink tongue escaping where there was just a smile, tracing around the edge of the drink as their eyes stayed locked, then he tipped back the drink, downing it.

Crooking a finger, Todoroki called him over. Whispers to his friend and he watched as the little vixen walked towards him.

"Thanks for the drink!" he chirped.

"Would you like another?" he asked.

"I wouldn't turn it down."

Ordering two more drinks, Todoroki spun in his seat, spreading his legs so his friend could stand closer. "C'mere. What's your name?"

"Izuku," he said, stepping in closer, resting a hand on each one of his knees. His body was lean, but tight. Freckles lined over his cheeks and nose. Hair a total mess- but it worked.

"Izuku…?" he asked.

"Midoriya."

"Ah, well, Izuku Midoriya, has anyone ever told you that you are suppose to wear clothing when you leave the house?" he asked, running a finger down his bare chest and hooking a finger in the gold chain around his waist. "How is this even considered clothing?"

Not that he minded it, most the twinks in the club were barely dressed as it was. Midoriya wore skin tight black shorts that almost showed off the cheeks to his round bottom, a chain around his waist and a cuff on the top of his arm.

"Not everyone walks around like they stepped out the office," Midoriya giggled, stepping in closer and raising on his toes to look him in the eye.

"Maybe I did just leave the office," he replied.

Two glasses appeared in front of them, grabbing Midoriya's he held it to his lips. Their eyes locking again, and Midoriya opened his mouth- welcoming in the cold liquid.

"You don't come here much, do you?" Midoriya asked when he pulled the glass away. "I'm sure I would've remembered someone like you."

Shaking his head, Todoroki ran his thumb along Midoriya's bottom lip. He was completely captivated by this twink. Raising up on his toes, Midoriya brushed his lips over his. They were soft and full, and he wanted more from him. His hand taking Midoriya's waist, thumb moving over the chain and bare skin, he felt that stir again. Midoriya leaning against him, hands on his thighs, his bare chest pressing against him. Cupping Midorya's ass cheek, Todoroki squeezed a bit- so firm, yet soft enough.

"Come home with me," he said. He wasn't asking either. "Wave your little friends off, and my car is waiting outside."

"I have to go get my jacket," Midoriya said, pushing off if him.

Taking his wrist, Todoroki pulled him back. "I'll buy you a new one."

"Oh! A Sugar Daddy!" Midoriya giggled.

"I'll buy you whatever you want," he said, standing and pulling Midoriya back to him, kissing him. He felt the way Midoriya melted against him and couldn't leave this place fast enough. Shaking out his suit jacket, he placed it over Midoriya's shoulders, taking him outside to the car waiting.

"Sir," his driver said, nodding and opening his door.

Placing his hand on Midoriya's lower back, he followed him into the car. "My place," he said, moving his hand over Midoriya's thigh.

"Wow," Midoriya breathed, as the car started to pull off.

"C'mere, baby boy," he said, pulling Midoriya to his lap, hands moving over his skin, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

"You really are a sugar daddy, aren't you?" Midoriya asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope," Midoriya giggled, wiggling on his lap, kissing around his jaw. "My father was never around anyway."

"Mine was a bastard."

"Then why don't you be mine?"

A gasp and he was taking Midoriya's head in his hands, crushing his mouth over his. Little noises coming from Midoriya in his lap. Every little squirm from Midoriya on his lap ripping him deep into his core.

"You don't know what you are asking, baby boy," he mumbled, kissing down Midoriya's sweaty neck, tasting the salt that lined his skin. Sinking his teeth into his skin, a strangled moan from Midoriya while his hips pressed tightly to his.

"...daddy," Midoriya whispered.

Fuck. Todoroki wrapped his arms around Midoriya, kissing down his neck and sucking on his collarbone. Keeping in one area, he worried the skin in the one spot til he heard Midoriya whining. He wasn't stopping- making that one spot sore, he continued to suck and bruise the skin.

"Sir, we are here," the driver said.

He had not even noticed the car slowing. Grabbing the jacket that fell, he wrapped it around Midoriya's shoulders while the door was opened for him. Keeping Midoriya close, they walked into his house.

"Wow," Midoriya said, his mouth hanging open.

Sure, his place was huge- especially for just one person. Keeping an arm around Midoriya's waist, he led him back to his bedroom. Slipping his jacket off Midoriya's shoulders, Todoroki allowed his hands to move up and down his arms.

He got lost in the large eyes staring up at him, and the way Midoriya's lips were partly swollen from the kissing. Moving a hand into his hair, he pulled at it, jerking Midoriya's head back, kissing him deeply.

"Baby boys shouldn't dress this way," he whispered, pulling his mouth back.

"Why not, daddy?" Midoriya gasped.

Pushing him to the bed, Todoroki bent him over it. The shorts just barely covering his ass and pulling at them. Bare cheeks, sprinkled in freckles as his hand grabbed at the flesh.

"It's very inappropriate," he said, "makes me want to do things to my baby boy."

A little wiggle of his pump ass and Midoriya looked over his shoulder. "Daddy can do whatever he wants."

Standing up, Todoroki started to unbutton his shirt, then his pants. Midoriya stayed leaned over his bed, watching. Down to just his briefs, Todoroki stood, looking down at his baby boy. The tiny waist with that damnable gold chain teasing him. Tight little shorts tucked under his ass, and damn if he didn't wiggle his as at him again.

Growling, Todoroki leaned over Midoriya small body, taking his ear lobe between his teeth. "Whatever I want, huh?"

A gasp and Midoriya nodded. "Yes… daddy."

"What if I said I wanted to breed you… over and over?"

"Please, daddy."

Pulling back from Midoriya, grabbing the lube from his nightstand and Todoroki was coating his fingers. Using his two thumbs, he spread open two round cheeks, just staring at the tiny little hole blushing up at him.

"Daddy! Please!" Midoriya whined.

Circling his finger over the rim, feeling it twitch under his finger tip- Todoroki made the area glisten with wetness before sinking in his finger. A long exhale from Midoriya as his finger moved a bit inside- feeling how soft and tight he was.

"Baby… you're so tight," he whispered.

Pressing in another finger, he heard Midoriya hiss out. Taking it slow, Todoroki moved his fingers in and out, watching as his baby boy practically sucked at his finger with his ass. "Such a lewd little boy," he whispered, pushing his fingers back in, curling them. A squeal and Midoriya was clutching the comforter on his bed.

Fingers deep in Midoriya, a hand grabbing and squeezing at his bottom- Todoroki felt his cock was going to cum right in his briefs. A wet spot growing on the fabric the more he stretched at Midoriya's tight hole.

"Daddy…" Midoriya whined, wiggling his bottom more.

"Daddy is busy baby," he said, pressing in a third finger, making Midoriya whine and gasped into the mattress. The way his ass was clutched at his fingers, the muscles of his rim almost forming lips around his digits as he slid them out- only to push them back in.

Perfect for breeding.

Sliding out his fingers, grabbing his shirt to wipe off the lube then taking Midoriya by his tiny waist and spinning him so he was bent backwards over the bed. Tiny shorts still trapping his cock- straining against the fabric.

"Did my baby boy enjoy that? Daddy needed to make your pussy all wet and big enough for me," he whispered, leaning over to kiss the lips Midoriya had been biting on. Palming over Midoriya's tiny shorts, he felt how hard and wet it was. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband, he tugged the shorts down, then sunk to his knees.

Stroking Midoriya's cock, he kissed around his hips, listening to all the whines. Taking him into his mouth, Todoroki sucked and swallowed him down.

"Daddy!" Midoriya squealed, fisting his hair and pulling gently.

He loved how Midoriya's cock was on the smaller size, easy to take into his mouth. Rolling his balls in his hands, he kept bobbing his head, feeling how Midoriya wiggled and whimpered more.

"Daddy… I'm gonna cum!" Midoriya squealed.

Keeping Midoriya's cock in his mouth, he wanted to taste him. Sucking him harder, he felt the bitter splash on the back of his throat. Hands grabbing at Midoriya's ass, holding him in place as he continued to suck out each drop.

"...daddy…" the small little cry as he slowly twirled his tongue around the softening cock in his mouth.

Kissing his hip, Todoroki pulled away from Midoriya- staring down at the flushed pink body laid out before him. Pulling his briefs off, Todoroki leaned over and kissed Midoriya's mouth again, then moved onto the bed, sitting against the headboard.

"C'mere, baby," he said, holding his arms out.

Little groans and whines while Midoriya gasped for air then he was slowly crawling across his bed and climbing into his lap. Straddling over him, Todoroki pushed back the sweaty hair and kissed Midoriya more. He couldn't get enough of touching his body, or the fact he was naked and only wearing a tiny gold chain around his waist.

"Let me buy you more of these," he said, fingering the chain that loosely hung on Midoriya's waist.

"If you'd like that, daddy," Midoriya whispered.

"I'd love to see my baby boy walking around in nothing but these," he said kissing him.

Small hands taking his cock and Midoriya was stroking him. Getting the bottle of lube, he poured some in Midoriya's hands to coat his cock.

"Daddy… you're too big," Midoriya said, rising up on his knees, angling his cock to his stretched hole.

"My baby can do it," he said, moving a hand to his face, rubbing his thumb over Midoriya's cheek.

It was so tight. Midoriya hissed as his head pressed into him. "Daddy…" he whined.

"Take it slow, baby."

Watching the expressions Midoriya made, his face twisting as he slowly sunk down on his cock. Midoriya's cock small and soft against his body. All the small gasp and little noises only turning him on even more.

"Daddy… I'm so full," Midoriya gasped, fully seated, and rubbing his belly.

"Lemme feel, baby," he said, placing his hand were Midoriya's was- feeling his cock deep inside and pressing in Midoriya. "You did so good, baby."

"I want daddy to feel good," Midoriya said, putting his hands on his shoulders, slowly rising up then down.

And fuck if it didn't feel amazing. Watching his cock sink into Midoriya, seeing his lower abdomen expand a bit. Breathing hard, he grabbed at Midoriya hips, making him move faster. "Bounce in my lap, baby. Daddy likes that."

A small giggle and Midoriya moved faster, bouncing. His soft cock swelling and bobbing between them. Little chants of 'daddy' the more he bounced.

"You feel so good baby," he moaned.

"That's cause daddy's cock makes baby happy!" Midoriya chirped.

Taking Midoriya's fully swollen cock in his hand, Todoroki started to stroke him. More squeals and moans, making Midoriya move faster on his lap. Both of them covered in sweat and he was pushing Midoriya back on his back, folding his tiny into two.

"Daddy going to breed his little baby boy," he said, pounding his hips hard into his small body.

"Please Daddy!" Midoriya yelled.

Slamming back into him, Todoroki growled and felt how tight Midoriya got around his cock. Loud screams and Midoriya was cumming again- all over his stomach. Keeping his hands on the back of Midoriya's thighs, he watched his cock sink into Midoriya's body, pressing up on his lower stomach.

"Fill me up daddy!" Midoriya gasped.

A loud roar and Todoroki plunged in deep, spilling his seed deep inside Midoriya. "Baby," he whispered, collapsing on top of Midoriya, feeling his cock continue to pulse.

Hands in his hair, little whines and Midoriya was kissing his temple.

"I feel so good, daddy," Midoriya said as he pulled slowly out of him, watching his cum leak from his wide gaping hole.

"My baby is a mess," he said, "let's go run a bath,"

"Oh! Is daddy going to clean me up?"

Kissing Midoriya's forehead, he scooped him up into his arms, hearing how Midoriya giggled. "How about Daddy cleans you up… and makes you filthy all over again?"

"Please daddy!" Midoriya giggled.


End file.
